My Stories Compendium
by Lyncis Leonis Shaw-Black
Summary: This contains Stories/Ideas/challenges that aren't completed and so are up for adoption OR NOT (Precised in the chapters). Those stories may just not be finished so if you want to adopt one, PM me.
1. A Conduit in the Underground 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale or InFAMOUS, never will.

"speech"

_thoughts_

* * *

Empire City. It was a beautiful sight before the explosion of the Ray Sphere. It's even more beautiful now that the evenments of New Marais stopped: Cole McGrath protected the world from the massive plague unleashed during the explosion of the Ray Sphere, all this while killing MOST conduits.

Now, conduits aren't all bad, Cole McGrath proved this to us. The DUP didn't help. Much. Especially when you know what they did to us conduits, all those experiments... Like we were lab rats. Yes, US. My name is Rudy Grant, and I am a conduit.

I managed to keep my sanity during those experiments, those 'lessons' where they taught me to kill everything that would hinder me: Humans and Conduits alike. Yes, conduits too, because sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire. That's what I do. I got fire powers: flame bullets, fire rockets, a sword of fire, wings of fire, drain fire, eat fire, fire resistance... You name it, I am Fire.

Three Conduits and I were to be relocated, Hank and I saw a 'Golden Opportunity', so we took it. He was free from his shackles, and freed the rest of us. When the truck went down, Hank was helped up by a kid who got his powers, even if a bit downplayed. I hightailed out of here, leaving orange embers to dissipate behind me while I flew.

I didn't go to Seattle like I think Hank and the other kids who were with me did, unlike other conduits, I just need my own temperature to ignite flames, so I went where it was hot: Texas. And I found a Mountain, green with trees. There was a Town not far, they named it after the mountain. Ebott Town. There, it's said that whoever goes to Mt. Ebott never comes back. Since I needed to go under the radar, that's what I did.

* * *

"Damn vines, I ain't in a damn jungle! So why are there so many!?" complained Rudy

_Damn, took a bit after Hank, maybe... Huh? A cave? _ He thought, surprised by the entrance.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He shouted in the opening, only to hear it echo. _Well, I don't think I'll get a better place to set up camp._ He thought while entering the cave.

He saw a huge hole in the ground, it was a hole so perfect, it couldn't have been natural. _What did humanity hide in there? Nothing can surprise me any more. If it's those monsters they were talking about... Well, let's say I ain't exactly human anymore._ He thought with a hint of sadness _Well, since it won't kill me, let's jump._ And jump he did, but he was knocked out mid-fall by some sort of barrier.

_Ugh. Something tells me this shouldn't have hurt.._ He thought, sitting up to see a bed of golden flowers, which probably cushioned his fall. _Huh, flowers saving the incarnation of Fire, damn irony_. He dryly thought, looking around to see the exit of the room. _Might as well explore._

He ended up in another room with another bed of flowers, with a bigger flower in the middle, staring right at him. The moment it started talking, he swore he could hear a REALLY dumb music start playing.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" it said as if it had rehearsed it.

"Yo, I'm Rudy Grant. But seriously... Flowey!? I think the one who named you either had a good sense of humor or just sucked with names." he deadpanned. Its brow(?) twitched and it scowled.

"You have no idea how true that is!" Flowey said, the scowl still on his face, but he quickly reverted to normal. " Anyway, you must be confused, right?" Rudy nod. "Welcome to the Underground, I'll show you how things work here. Ready?" he nodded again slowly, the room got darker and he put the urge to ignite his arms away, he didn't want to reveal anything right now. He saw a strange glow coming from my chest.

"You see that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being." Flowey explained, it was like he was in two parts, the heart was in four colors: light blue was half, and the other half was blue and yellow, the two colors mixed just a little bit in green. Small whisps of blue-orange flames erupted from the heart from time to time. Rudy could see wonder and excitement in Flowey's eyes.

"It starts off weak, but it can get stronger if you gain LV. That stands for LOVE." Rudy raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he just continues to smile, "You want some LOVE, don't you? Each monster has a different way to give you LOVE, I do it through little white 'friendliness pellets'" Flowey continued, looking to the side, where white seeds appeared. Rudy knew it was lying, he'd gotten quite good at reading people in Curdon Cay.

"That ain't gonna work on me, _bud_, so _leaf_ me alone so I can get the hell outta here." he said with narrowed eyes.

"So you know what's going on, don't you...?" it asked, its smile turning creepy, its voice much darker. Its brow(?) was twitching from the puns.

Rudy shook his head "No, I don't, but I DO know that you've been lying. I won't hurt you if you let me go." he said, his left eye burnt an orange flame with blue whisps while his arms ignited. He sensed another person coming so he stopped the flames.

A bipedal goat monster came into the room, saw Flowey and proceeded to chuck a fireball at it, batting it away.

"Are you okay?" asks the monster in a calm and caring voice.

"I am, thank you for dealing with him." I thank the monster. A small smile on my face.

"It is no problem, I already had to deal with this flower a day ago, when another child fell down here." the goat explains, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins of the Underground" she introduces herself.

"A child fell down? Are they okay?" I ask with a frown. _Wait, _another _child? So she thinks I am one? Meh, whatever._

"Yes, the child is fine. Follow me, I will lead you to her. The catacombs are riddled with puzzles, a combination of traps and doorkeys." she explained as I follow her throughout the catacombs.

We arrive twenty minutes later to a cozy looking house that just screams 'Home'. On the way, Toriel explained that Frisk, (the 14 year old child) fell down and was harassed by Flowey, so she helped her and kind of... adopted her.

"I'm home, my child!" exclaimed Toriel.

* * *

**(2 minutes earlier, Home)**

_I wonder where Goat Mom is. _Thought a now awake Frisk.

_**She probably went to check if anybody has fallen down. I still don't know why she does it, it's impossible for two humans to fall in such intervalls**__. _Answered another voice in her head.

_It's just her showing kindness to everybody that might need it, Chara. _Explained Frisk.

_She did it for you too, and look what you've done to her kindness... That's why I won't ever give you back control over the timeline. _ She continued while making her way out of the bedroom and taking the slice of Butterscotch-cinnamon Pie with her.

_**Oh, puh-lease, like you're any better, you're the one who awoke me, you're the one who started the genocides AND you're the one who sold me your soul. You yourself are one of the exemples why I hate humanity so much. At least I **_**know**_** that I'm a demon, but you, you lie to the others **_** and **_**yourself. **_Chara said with a sadistic smirk and a red glint in her eyes.

* * *

**(Actual time, Home)**

Frisk frowned and tuned out Chara as she heard Toriel

"I'm home, my child!" Exclaimed the goat monster. She saw Frisk getting out of the bedroom "And someone else has fallen down today. Frisk, meet..."

"Rudy, Rudy Grant" said the teen as he looked at the younger teen. Said teen widened her eyes and muttered her answer just above a whisper. "M-my name is Frisk, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, hey, Toriel told me you got attacked by that _bud_dy Flowey, right?" asked Rudy, he received a shy nod "I almost fried the poor guy."he finished while igniting his left eye and his arms, just for a brief second, but it was enough to get Frisk to shiver and widen the eyes of Toriel.

"Y-you can manipulate fire!?" asked an awed Toriel, but everyone could see the worry in her eyes as she slowly shielded Frisk.

"Precisely, but don't worry, I never used this power for evil and I still don't want to. 'Guess I'll have to explain why to you, huh?" he asked, frowning with an apologetic smile, he received a firm nod from Toriel.

"Indeed, you will. But you seem exhausted, as if you hadn't slept for days." the monster said with a concerned frown

"Heh, is it this much noticeable? How much time has it been? Three days? Four days? 'Guess i'm too tired to care." he answered, bags now appearing under his eyes. This made both females gasp, both worried.

"Oh my, you should rest. It isn't good for you to stay awake for so long." As soon as Toriel finished that sentence, Rudy collapsed, but the monster scooped him up and went to the children's room (Frisk's) and tucked him in. She returned to the corridor where Frisk was waiting.

"My child, let him sleep for now, if you want to sleep, go to my room, or~ you can sleep with him, he's out cold anyway." This made Frisk blush and sputter gibberish until Toriel's giggles cut her off.

She then glared mildly at the monster. "What, the only reason he didn't feel you staring or caught you oggling him was because he was tired, you know?" Toriel said with an amused and teasing smile, Frisk blushed deeply and grumble quietly about 'Goat Moms spouting nonsense'.

"My child, after that fiery display, it was clear you had the _hots_ for him." The goat finished with a new fit of giggles, making Frisk snort as her blush deepened.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Rudy grunted as he opened his eyes for the first time in two days. He found himself staring at a foreign ceiling, lying in a comfortable bed. He got up and noticed a slice of pie on a plate, he took it with him and got out of the bedroom.

When he arrived in the living room, he saw Frisk and Toriel talking about a book the latter was reading, he vaguely heard something about snails...

"Hello..." he greeted, still a bit groggy, both ladies turned to him, one with a small smile and the other with a concerned frown.

"Good day Rudy, did you sleep well?" asked a frowning Toriel.

"Like a rock, haven't slept that well for years." he said with a grateful smile. "How much time did I sleep?" he asked.

"You slept about two days straight." answered Toriel, still frowning a bit, Frisk merely looked on with a shy smile.

"Two days? Haven't slept that long for years either." he said, genuinely surprised.

"Now, I guess you would like some explanations, right?" he asked, getting two nods.

"Well, I guess I'll start with a question. Actually, make that two. Frisk, you live in that village not far from, right?" she frowned but nodded.

"Do you know about the disaster that struck Empire City then?" he continued. Frisk shook her head and he sighed while thinking _This is going to take a while._

"Some time ago, in Empire City, a man named Cole McGrath was delivering something, but when he arrived at the rendez-vous point, someone told him to open the package, so he did." he started, eyeing both women for reactions.

"A gigantic explosion occurred, thousands were killed and in the middle of the crater, there was Cole." he explained, still looking at the girls.

"He escaped the burned district not knowing what happened, but upon waking up in the hospital, sparks started to fly off from his arms. He obtained Powers over electricity." he continued to explain while making gestures, this seemed to amuse them.

"The Ray Sphere, that's the package, converted the neuro-electric power inside people's brains and put them into one, making them a walking battery, except every other person with their electricity stolen died." he continued, he saw them gasp at that.

"The Ray Sphere also activates a gene inside people, they call it the 'Conduit Gene'." he explained, seeing both women confused, he continued.

"Someone who has it awakened can completely control anything: like glass, stone, poison, smoke etc... But the Ray Sphere also unleashed a plague with it, a plague that killed everyone who didn't have their gene awakened." This caused another gasp to erupt from the ladies.

"A beast appeared not much time after Cole helped save the City from anarchy, it destroyed Empire City and followed Cole as he went to New Marais to get more powerful to stop The Beast."

"When Cole used the Ray Field Inhibitor, or RFI, It destroyed the plague and killed nearly all the conduits, saving the world. But not all conduits died, and we were treated as monsters, or 'Bio-Terrorists' as they called us, we were sent to a special prison called Curdun Cay." he took a bit of the pie. _This is SO good._

"In Curdun Cay, we were experimented on, tested, tortured and even trained to kill everything that stood in our way, whether Humans or Conduits." This caused another gasp, he ignored it.

"One day, there was supposed to be a transfer, me and three others were supposed to be transferred. Another conduit called Hank saw it like me: a 'Golden Opportunity', we took our chance and saved ourselves with the two other kids my age, we each went our separate ways."

"Three days and nights I flew with my fire wings to where it's the hottest nearby, because I produce my flames from body heat or absorb it around me, when I drain from a source, it regenerates my body, as if I am fire itself." he explained.

"In the end, I ended up in Ebott Town where I heard rumors of: if you go there, you never come back and as I needed to go under the radar, that's what I did." he finished his tale and looked at the two women, Toriel had a sad smile and Frisk was on the verge of tears. He had finished the pie.

"Well, that's my story." he said nonchalantly. Toriel sighed.

"It seems humanity still fears what it does not understand. They haven't changed from a thousand years ago." she said dejectedly, shaking her head.

"You are right Toriel, and Humanity's worse enemy is still itself. That will never change, humanity will always be that way, that's a disgusting truth and it's also why I don't care about dying, one less or not isn't what matters." he said somberly but sincerely while frowning slightly.

"You know, it's like Karma keeps the balance. There is a lot of good, meaning to distinguish it from what's not, there has to be a lot of bad." he said dejectedly. But then perked up.

"Whatever, I'm fired up! Thanks for the pie Toriel, it's probably the best I've ever eaten." he said with a large goofy smile. Both females smiled back, although they wore sad smiles instead of carefree one like Rudy.

"What are you going to do now Rudy?" asked Toriel.

"Well... To be honest, I don't know, sometimes I don't think life has any meaning if you don't have a goal." he answered with a thoughtful frown.

"I want to know, what happened to you monsters to be under the mountain instead of at the surface?" he asked with a raised brow, this also seemed to interest Frisk, but they didn't know it was false interest and that she already knew everything. Toriel wore a sad frown.

"Well, you told us your story, I guess it's my turn then."she sighed.

"Long ago, the world was ruled by two species who lived in peace, Humans and Monsters. Monsters, unlike Humans are mostly made of magic, the same that composes their souls. Thus, Monsters can innately use magic, whereas Humans have to be taught how to use it. A Human's soul is very much stronger than a Monster's, so much so that the soul of a single Human equals most Monster's souls. Thus, their soul takes time to dissipate after death, whereas monster souls dissipate mostly with the body, the only exception are Boss Monsters." she paused a bit, a forlorn expression on her face as she continued.

"The fact that a Human's soul rests for some time after death means a Monster can absorb it and become one of the strongest beings on the planet. Humans didn't like that fact and out of fear, they attacked us, the war was quickly over, not even one Human died when only a couple thousand Monsters survived and were sealed away under the mountain with all the magic of the planet by seven Human wizards, each with a different soul trait." she sighed, her expression turning sad.

"Centuries later, the Prince of Monsterkind found a Human that had fallen, the royal family cared for the child. One day, the Human child fell extremely sick and died. The Prince, wanting to grant the child's last wish, took his soul and transformed into a being with unimaginable power, took the child's body in his arms and went through the barrier. He went to the human village and went to a patch of golden flowers, unfortunately, they were recognized by the humans and were attacked, having been mistaken for the child's murderer. The Prince did not fight back and when he returned to the barrier, he entered his family's garden and died just after entering and having been seen by his parents. His dust coated the garden. Since that day, the king called war on humans, any human to be seen is to be killed so that one day, Monsterkind will be free." she finished with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"The Monsters already killed six children, there misses only one soul. Every child before you didn't listen to me and went to their death." she said with a sad frown

No one said anything for some time before Rudy spoke up.

"You talked about different soul traits, what did you mean?" he asked, tilting his head with a confused expression.

"A Human's soul can be of seven different colors, each for a different trait: red is DETERMINATION, green is KINDNESS, orange is BRAVERY, light blue is PATIENCE, blue is INTEGRITY, yellow is JUSTICE and finally, purple is PERSEVERENCE. Why do you ask?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well, when I saw Flowey, my soul came out and it was four different colors." when he said that, both of the females' jaw dropped.

It took some time, but when Toriel got her bearings back, she told him to concentrate and imagine his soul came out. He did and they were awed: One half light blue while the other was blue and yellow that mixed a little bit into green. Wisps of orange and blue flames emanated from the soul from time to time.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, this is not finished and is not yet for adoption. I just have too many ideas that I HAVE to write and they get piled up, some I just lost interest and will be up for adoption, others are Ideas I had but didn't manage to further and so are obviously up for adoption. The last ones are not for adoption as I have not lost interest and simply don't have much time on my hands. Just to give you guys an idea, I've got 30 stories/ideas and one of them has an AU.


	2. A Dreamer, the Rules and Fiction 1

**DISCLAIMER :** I do not own everything that you can recognize and any mention of religion does not reflect what I think.

**WARNING!: **Mentions of death and suicide, you are warned…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Reincarnation aren't just concepts**

I always considered myself a weird person. I think the first time I accepted the fact that I could die at _anytime_, _anywhere_, _from anything_ was when puberty showed up, and that's when I really began to change. I adopted a sort of code, I do only what I want or what I deem necessary for my future or for the good of my family. Because to me, family comes first, I come second, and the world can burn for all I care.

When I first accepted that I could die from anything, anytime, anywhere, I stopped being afraid of death. I became incredibly relaxed about everything, I didn't stress myself out, I just lived and enjoyed living day by day like I was just drifting by in a water current.

I was into manga, anime, movies and novels because even if I wasn't afraid of death, I wanted to escape reality, to feel excitement. The only bane in my life was boredom, and so I started to read, escaping from reality in stories, fictions whether they were crap or works of art. Thousands upon thousands of fanfictions, hundreds of web-novels, hundreds of anime and manga.

But then, boredom reared its head, and so I took ideas and mashed them together, and most of the time it was bliss, because I was excited, and for someone who struggled to show emotions, or true emotions that weren't an act to appear normal, that was True Paradise.

And then one day Karma made an apparition, and we all know Karma and Fate, those Bitches… Anyway, Karma made an apparition, I wasn't afraid of death, and so everybody I loved died except me. It wasn't something dramatic, where I tried protecting my family and failed, it's just that my family was going on a vacation and I wanted to stay home. They went on a plane, and I was told two days later alongside more than a hundred people that their family was dead.

The problem was that, being a boy that lived only for excitement and family, to lose all my family put a stop to all the excitement I felt when I escaped reality. My already dull life just lost all its colors, I didn't have anything to live for, and not fearing death, I just embraced it. My father, who was now dead, was a hunter and had different weapons for different game.

I took a Rifle meant for Boar hunting, loaded a cartridge, pointed it to my heart, and fired. For those who don't know the effect of those bullets, let's just say people will have to clean the place quite a bit from the explosive force.

I didn't even hesitate, I really meant it when I said I didn't fear death, when I had first told that to my mother and I asked if I was weird, she smiled sadly and slowly hugged me and said to me "weird isn't something that can qualify a person, it just means that you're special", to this day I still don't know if she was consoling me or herself, even if I didn't think the first part was true. After all, someone that couldn't smile genuinely and that could only display anger, even if I still felt joy, love and every emotion, and just couldn't express them, is still a very weird and sometimes creepy person.

I had thought that would be it, that I would die, and then nothing. I wouldn't feel, see, taste, remember, touch, hear anything anymore, I wouldn't have a conscious, subconscious or thoughts. I wouldn't even be. That's what I thought would happen.

But it didn't, instead, I felt my burdens leave me, I wasn't corporeal anymore, I didn't "see", i just knew what was and wasn't. Next thing I know, I'm in front of a weird Arch, that made me think of the Veil of Death from Harry Potter and heard voices coming from it, like whispers as loud as screams, they all said the same thing at the same time, like the Veil itself talked to me.

"Go" they said,

"Live again" they said,

"You will adapt, have the power to adapt" they said,

"Adapt reality to your Fantasy, your desires, your fiction." they said

And in the next seconds, barely enough time to ask myself what they meant, I didn't know anymore.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm in a warm place and hear the peaceful sound of a heart beating.

It took some time for me to comprehend what was happening, looking back on it, that was probably because my new body was developing, but then I took notice that _I_ had a heartbeat too, alongside the two others I could hear, yes, two, one just to my right, and one that reverberated through me. I could also hear distant voices from time to time, and a soft and comforting humming, and one moment, everything just clicked, and at that moment appeared the disbelief and the panic.

Fortunately, I didn't know how time passed, and so had the time to deal with the panic of being reborn, living again. The disbelief was still there, but I kept it contained, I think being unable to show my emotions in my previous life helped me to contain them in this one.

Some time later came total panic when I lost the comforting warmth and came excruciating pain, it was there for quite some time until it suddenly left and I was enveloped in something soft and warm. My senses may have been overwhelmed and I didn't even know I had cried, but could still hear screams. One from a woman, surely my new mother, which I was eager to meet to be entirely honest, and then I recognized the cry of a baby, but those weren't mine, so I had a sibling born just before me. I passed out seconds later.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw my parents for the first time, all was blurry, but I could still see some details, my sibling and I's mother had Flaming red hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Our father's hair was dark brown, and his eyes were hazel, but it took me some time to see that detail. I overheard a conversation and I had to contain my emotions again, and that's hard as a baby. They did look familiar, though.

"Did you see, James?" asked our mother, she had a beautiful voice, like tinkling bells in the wind.

"What?" was our father, James' answer, ironically another question.

"Did you see how Iblis' hair and eye color change when he looks at us sometimes?" was our mother's clarification, Iblis was either my, or my sibling's name.

"Yes, I did. But I still don't know why you named him Iblis Jake. I understand Jake was your father's name, but Iblis? That makes his name weird in comparison with Harry. I mean, Harry James Potter sounds more… I don't know, casual than Iblis Jake Potter." You could almost hear the shrug in his voice at the end of his phrase, but I froze when hearing my brother's full name, then mine. I am the son of James, my name is Iblis Jake Potter and my twin brother's name is Harry James Potter. I knew they were familiar, but I didn't think…

I did say that Fate was a Bitch though.

"Do you think he's a Metamorphmagus like little Nymphadora?" I heard Lily- no, Mum- ask.

"I think so. My grandmother, Dorea, was a Black so he might have gotten it from that branch of the family." You could almost hear the shrug in Dad's voice, but I was too tired to pay attention anymore and slowly drifted off.

It's been some months since my rebirth and I have to say, I love this life. Even knowing what's going to happen, I still think it's a blessing. My previous life wasn't exactly exciting, and I can finally express my feelings, It was like a curse in my previous life.

I remember the 'message' that came from the veil. If I can alter reality through my knowledge of fiction, then the first power I'll bring in this world is a power that just needs concentration. That, and if the Potters are as old a family as I think they are, there are probably members of the Brotherhood in the Potter ancestry.

And so by concentrating and imagining the power take place, _very_ slowly, but surely, I can scan a small perimeter around me, and in my field of vision, my twin Harry- and that's still weird to think- glows a blue color, but half of him glows a healthy lime green. The other thing that glows is a golden color that stems from an empty baby bottle. I take it that I'm hungry. Not two minutes after I think that, Mom comes in and takes both Harry and me to the living room, and feeds us from two prepared baby bottles she takes from the kitchen.

I concentrate a bit and scan mom, but it isn't the customary colors that sprang, but a healthy lime green. I don't know what it means, but I think it marks her as my direct family or a protector, not just an ally.

I know it hasn't been long, but I love my new family.

* * *

Today was Harry and I's first birthday, I was so happy. I scanned Uncles Padfoot and Moony, both glowed lime green and blue in alternance. Wormtail, however glowed an orange color, not the red of enemies or the green of protectors. I think that on him, it's a guilty color, like someone forced to do something they don't want.

Apparently, Harry also picked up on it, because he glanced suspiciously at him. Our parents saw our reaction and had talked in hushed whispers, but I still recognized the words 'will', 'Padfoot', 'kids' and 'change'. There might have been a snarl from Dad before he said something that sounded oddly like 'old goat fucker' before Mom slapped him upside the head, but you could still see some amusement in her eyes, even if they narrowed when he talked about said 'goat fucker'.

I had already gotten the hang of changing my hair and eye color, but liked to keep my hair exactly like my brother's, but changed my eyes from our mom's emerald to a color I love: hot pink. It's a color I had seen Nymphadora, or 'Doa' like Harry and I call her, when she came to babysit us, otherwise I just like my hair the same color as Harry, but with some of mom's red highlights.

Nymphadora is just adorable and was thrilled to see that I was a Metamorphmagus, and almost cried from happiness when she saw I used her favorite eye color for myself. Yeah, she's an emotional six years old, she _did_ brag to the adults about it.

The very first words we pronounced were 'Mama' and 'Doa'. I may have knowledge of _how_ to speak, but my vocal cords are still those of one-year old toddlers, so it's futile to try and speak, we can only babble. Both woman and girl had burst into tears of happiness when we said them, it took Mom to explain to Dora how important an infant's first words were for her to understand, that's when she started to cry.

Dad became depressed about it, apparently, he had bet our first words would be 'dada' against Mom and Moony, who bet that we would say 'mama'. They had bet 100 galleons on it, talk about a big bet. He was a bit depressed until we both said 'dada'. Padfoot teased him that we would be momma's boys and laughed at his horrified face, when Harry and I both started to laugh at his face, he paled and Mom had a face-splitting and blinding smile that lit up the whole house. He later laughed it off when I gestured to make him pick me up and gave him a hug, a huge smile plastered itself on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

I've become a bit suspicious about Harry lately, much to my guilt, but he does things I don't think a toddler should know. Sometimes, he babbles but it sounds like he's training his pronunciation. That and my scan changes more and more from half blue, half green, to full green, like he thought I was in danger, I think he might be a reincarnated person like me. I can sometimes see him glance at me, those glances are filled with curiosity, protectiveness. Well, I just have to wait until we're a couple of years older before checking...

* * *

It's been some time. Today, I can happily say that my scanning range is in the 10 meters. I think it's about time I developed a new power and to me, nothing says magic without the power to control the elements.

I had to concentrate a lot more on that one, I concentrated so much that I started to have headaches. But I did it! There was a flicker of an ember for a second before it vanished. That and I collapsed in exhaustion. I don't think babies are supposed to do wandless magic, much less Elemental magic.

I think my suspicions on my twin aren't totally unfounded, his scan's color are now a full teal color, between light blue and bright green.

There's a problem and I don't know what it is, but it's sickening, something horrible is going to happen, I can feel it and apparently, so can Harry, he's been restless today and is constantly looking towards the front door, I wonder why...

Oh... No. No. No no no no no. I won't let it happen! Not this time! I will protect them!

Apparently, my getting agitated was seen by everyone, my hair had turned from white to gray in quick succession before going blood red in my anger. That and my glaring to the door alongside Harry probably didn't help, if not that then perhaps the little fireballs hovering around my brother and me might have been a big red flag.

"Lily! Something's not right." I faintly heard our father say through my rage.

"I know, but what? I have a bad feeling about this." was her answer.

"Me too, and you know what it means." he continued, his voice getting hoarse. I more or less imagined the curt nod that Mom answered with, without counting on the tears surely gathering in her eyes.

"I don't want to. But I'll go and protect them." and with that, Mom hurriedly took two secret trunks that were already packed, shrunk them and took Harry and me after I recovered enough not to burn her with the flames that were at my beck and call.

I could swear that I heard Dad say "Thank Merlin I updated that will" before Mom called our godmother Alice to inform her of what was happening. That's when the door exploded inwards, and within seconds it was pandemonium.

I could swear I saw more than half our living room transfigured in dangerous animals of all types before the scenery changed and we found ourselves in the Longbottom home, also under the Fidelius Charm.

It was a frantic Alice and furious Frank that welcomed us. I blacked out seconds later, no doubt followed by my brother...

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I saw was an unfamiliar ceiling, no doubt the one at the Longbottom home. I immediately scanned my surroundings. My brother was on my right, just waking up, and we were in a large crib.

No sooner had my brother finished to wake up that Mom entered the room, her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from crying. When I saw her in that state, what happened caught up with me, and that damn body was very emotional. So I cried, silently, my brother was doing the same and I could feel his sadness over what I think is some sort of bond.

Mom took us both in her arms and cried with us, whispering that everything will be alright and that we were safe from that madman. Of course, I know better, and if my brother is really reincarnated like me, then he is the same, but we just poured everything out. For hours we cried until tears didn't come anymore.

When all our tears were gone, Mom took us to the living room before we all ate, mostly in silence except when some of us would sniffle or stiffle a sob. That was a horrible day, and years later, Mom, Harry and I would remember it as the very worst day of our lives.

* * *

**A/N:**** This is actually the end of chapter 1 of 'A Dreamer, the Rules and Fiction', I don't actually know if I'm going to continue it or not, so I'll simply put it 'On Adoption' for now. By that I mean that you can take the base Idea (taking powers and rules of Fiction and making Reality adapt to them) and REVAMP it with your own powers and twists, your own names etc... As long as you credit me for the base Idea of the story. If you chose to 'Adopt' this story, please PM me beforehand.**


	3. A Haki Master in The Elemental Nations 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto and/or One Piece.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"_emphasis"_

"**yelling (probably)"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death, an Apology and a New Start**

In an expanse of white not generally crossed by beings of other than godly origins stood a teenager. This teenager had defining traits that were more than rare for where he originates: hair as black as the blackest night that was unruly, as if he had just woken up. Long sideburns that traced a line along his jaw and joined at his chin in a small goatee **(A/N: think Trafalgar D. Law style)**, his eyes were an outstanding mix of neon purple and sky blue and you could see confusion in them. He wore a black hoodie with a red fur lining over a black shirt with the Assassin's Creed logo on it, black cargo pants and black and red tennis shoes and had three silver earrings on his left ear.

This teenager's name was Jake Crow, a 16-year-old boy who loves One Piece, Naruto and swords. Unfortunately for him, Jake died saving his younger sister from an armed robber and ended up here seconds later, thus confusing the teen.

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded him and before him appeared a being that exuded power but held an apologetic smile.

"Hello Jake." Greeted the being that everybody would call a god, except Jake.

"Hi?" was his answer as a curious glint appeared in Jake's eyes as the teen tilted his head to the side ever so slightly while placing his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "Since you know who I am… Who are you?" he continued.

"I don't have a name, but I am the god of your world." Was the reply Jake got, he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded repetitively in a somewhat slow manner.

"Of course, That makes perfect sense… Not!" was his answer, staring suspiciously at the godly being. "But whatever." He continued, uncrossing his arms. "Say I believe you and please tell me what the dying hell I'm doing here." He drawled out with a raised eyebrow.

"You died in your sister's place when it was her fate." Was the godly being's reply which confused Jake. God saw it and elaborated "She was fated to die, but only a person able to forge her own destiny can change another's, meaning that you don't have a destiny, or at least not here, and died when you shouldn't have." He finished and understanding flashed in Jake's special eyes (not that Jake knew they were special).

"Why was I not supposed to die? Didn't you say I didn't have a destiny?" asked a surprised Jake and God nodded in response before answering.

"You didn't have a destiny here, but you changed your sister's. Changed by your death, she decided to help people like you helped her and saved millions of lives, thus changing some people's destinies too. You are here because you changed the world's destiny by dying when you shouldn't have and so I am willing to give you the chance to live another life, in another world with some wishes if you want. Think of this as a boon for your sacrifice. In other worlds, people without a destiny have a D in their name." Was the explanation which left the teen gobsmacked, his sister became awesome! Good job Valeria! And a D? The Will of the D was what came to mind for Jack.

Then gears started turning as Jake started thinking of what the 'boon' mentioned involved. "So other worlds exist, I knew that, but I find it weird that different worlds would have pieces of the same culture, such as language when at two different points in the universe." He mused aloud, which made the godly being smirk a bit, Jake was smart.

"Of course, they are not _exactly _in the same universe, those are alternate universes, but gaps in their boundaries allow similarities to appear and events to be perceived by authors and written off as imagination." Was another explanation provided.

"In that case, I will take that boon. My world will be the one where the Naruto series takes place." He thought some more before a smirk made its way to his face, "For my wishes, I want a scroll detailing Vinsmoke Sanji's 'Black-Leg' fighting style, the ability to use Haki and Roronoa Zoro's sword Shūsui." The godly being nodded his head, those were fine choices.

"Those are good choices, but there is one problem. This being a transmigration, you will be directly transferred to that world, but the time flow being different in that Alternate Universe, you will be younger. I would expect you to be 7 years old, be aware that your body changing to accommodate the use of Chakra and Haki, every child you have will have the ability to use the two." He stated, surprising Jake before three things happened, a scroll appeared, followed by the appearance of Shūsui in its sheath, finally knowledge appeared in Jake's head before his body was wracked with pain as his Chakra pathways were created.

Once the process was finished, Jake took some time to adjust to the feeling of chakra and the new memories, which combined the new language (and written language), the knowledge of how to awaken and train Haki and finally a backstory for him. He looked at the god without a name before nodding his head in thanks, receiving a gentle smile in return.

"Its time for you to go, when you wake up you will find Shūsui and the 'Black Leg Style' beside you, don't worry about your clothes as they will have shrunk with you." Stated the god and before he could answer, sent him into the Alternate universe knocked out.

The god sighed to himself "Why are the Destiny-less always so troublesome?" silence was his answer.

* * *

**(Near a village destroyed very recently by Iwa ninja)**

Jake opened his eyes and his eyes were assaulted by the sun before adjusting. He looked at his right and found the Taijutsu scroll and Shūsui in its sheath, but there was also something else: a green belly warmer with a leather strap for a sword. He put on the belly warmer and strapped Shusui's sheath to it (with Shusui in it) on the left side, before taking the scroll and starting to think on where he was before the answer sprung to him in his mind.

He was a day outside a village overrun by Iwa ninja. He instantly was assaulted by new memories about the village and his 'life' in it, with memories of a father and five years' worth of memories. It was about three days west of Konohagakure. Now knowing where he was, Jake took the name that was used for him in the memories: Numeno D. Shizuke

Shizuke started heading in the direction of Konoha, taking to running as a form of training before walking a bit as a break. He continued with this pattern before he got hungry and started looking for food. He found some berries and a rabbit, he had some reservations about using Shūsui as a simple knife, but due to his hunger and a lack of the proper tool, decided to cut up the rabbit with his sword.

After a meal he came to a rather large road that went in Konoha's direction and decided to follow it while continuing to train his stamina. After a while he had the feeling of being observed and seized up. His right hand came to Shūsui's handle, he spread his feet and crouched a bit while looking around for anything moving. Seconds later, four people appeared on the road before him, three chūnin and one jōnin. The jōnin was easily recognizable for his silver hair. One chūnin was also recognizable because of her crimson eyes, but the other two weren't recognized by Shizuke.

Shizuke being influenced by the memories of the attack on his village (not actually his but he has the memories) reacted hostilely to the presence of ninja and started drawing Shūsui while gritting his teeth. One of the chūnin took a stance, but was stopped by a calmer Hatake Kakashi, though still intrigued by Shizuke's eye colors.

"What are you doing here all alone, kid." He drawled out, looking completely relaxed, but his lone visible eye flashed a bit in surprise when Shizuke's eyes flashed with hate but he stopped unsheathing Shusui for now.

"What are _you_ doing here, after all, I wouldn't be alone if it weren't for ninja." Answered Shizuke while gritting his teeth, his eyes shining with hatred, which surprised the chūnin, including Kurenai. It was Kakashi, who answered.

"We are going to a village a day's traveling from here to protect it." He answered, all the while observing the young boy's reaction. Eyes flashing in pure loathing, regret and sadness was what he observed.

"That so? Well, you're too late, I'm the only survivor from Kanawa village!" he nearly shouted, eyes filling with unshed tears. That threw the chūnin for a loop if their shouts of 'What!' and 'No way!' were any indication. The only thing that marked Kakashi's surprise at that, was the _very slight_ widening of his only visible eye before he composed himself.

"You still didn't say what you were doing here." Stated Kakashi, only to receive a glare from Kurenai because of his insensitivity.

"My dad told me to run to Konoha with our family's fighting style and heirloom before he went to defend the village from ninja dressed in red and brown." Was Shizuke's answer and the ninja knew what it meant if the widening of their eyes was their answer.

"Iwa ninja" was the whisper that came from Kurenai, her eyes were wide and there was sadness in her eyes as she looked at the young Numeno. Kakashi sighed before talking.

"You can come with us while we return to Konoha if you want, we will be returning since our mission is a failure." He drawled out, he continued to look at the young boy in front of him as he mulled over the proposition until about 15 seconds of staring, Shizuke nodded and relaxed a bit, sheathing Shusui once more but leaving his left hand on the pommel of the sword. Mistrust being abundant in his eyes.

"Kurenai" he called, getting the Kunoichi's attention. "You will be carrying him so we can go faster." He got a nod, but saw the boy take a step back and gripping the pommel of his sword tighter. After a couple of seconds, Shizuke nodded at Kurenai and relaxed a bit, allowing her to carry him piggyback. He was surprisingly asleep in a couple of minutes.

"Poor boy." Commented Kurenai in a whisper, jumping from tree to tree while carrying the little boy on her back.

His reaction to ninjas made sense now, he had lost his family and entire village to Iwa ninja. The mistrust, sadness and hatred in his eyes saddened her greatly. His eyes, those were beautiful in color.

* * *

Some hours later, because of traveling at high speeds, they arrived at Konoha to be faced with Konoha's eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Already back? What's with the kid?" Asked the former of the two, greatly surprised at the improvised team's swift return.

"The mission is a failure; the village was already destroyed by Iwa ninja. The boy is the only survivor." Answered Kakashi, who had started reading Make-Out Paradise during the return to the village. The gate guards winced at the bit of information they heard, a new orphan.

"We're going to the Hokage tower for debriefing and for the boy's situation." Continued the silver-haired Hatake while ignoring the gate guards' wince. Seeing them nod the team headed to the Hokage Tower.

They arrived in front of the Third Hokage's office and knocked before a 'Come in' could be heard from behind the door, they entered and were greeted by the serious face of the Hokage.

"I assume the news aren't good if you're returning so fast with a little boy." Said the elder Kage, looking at the sleeping boy before a whimper was heard by said boy.

"You are right, Hokage-sama. We return with grim news, Kanawa village was destroyed by Iwa shinobi, this boy is the only survivor." Confirmed the silver-haired jōnin, having stopped reading for a little bit before continuing.

The Hokage gave a nod and a weary sigh before asking Kurenai to lie the boy down on the sofa on the side in the office. She did as asked and woke him up slowly while the Hokage dismissed everyone else and made his way to the sofa.

Groaning was heard as Shizuke opened his eyes, very peculiar ones noted the Third Hokage, very peculiar and beautiful.

Shizuke saw an unfamiliar ceiling and remembering what happened started looking for his katana, while getting into a sitting position he looked around and saw Kurenai not far as well as the Hokage nearing the sofa he was now sitting on.

'_So, we're already in Konoha'_ was his first thought before he was talked to by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Hello, boy. What's your name?" he asked in a grandfatherly voice with a small and somewhat sad smile on his face while Kurenai simply watched the interaction as she had not been dismissed yet.

"Numeno D. Shizuke." was the simple reply that came from the little boy. What saddened Hiruzen was the distrust he could see brimming from the young boy's eyes, that and the fact his eyes darted to and from like he was looking for something, whether his sword (which was propped up against the sofa) or an exit the elder man didn't know.

"I see… What will you do now?" asked the old man and that made Shizuke bristle a little, how should he know? He only knew this world as fiction, that he has Shusui, a fighting style to study and practice and Haki and how to unlock it.

"I don't know." Was the answer, but it was said through gritted teeth. Hiruzen knew the boy was sad and angry, but he wasn't ready to see grief and hatred from those neon-purple and sky-blue orbs, perhaps the aged Kage was too accustomed to war.

"Calm down Shizuke, we weren't the ones to destroy your village." Stated Hiruzen, which was true but Shizuke still narrowed his eyes in anger.

"No, but you were the ones who didn't protect it." He said angrily. "If you did, I still would be with my family." He finished, unshed tears pooling in his eyes.

"And it is one of my regrets, but we were informed too late of what was happening, that and we still don't know what Iwa was looking for in your village." Defended the Hokage.

"Maybe it was members of my family, my dad told me we had some sort of special power called Haki." Said Shizuke, surprising Hiruzen and once again catching Kurenai's attention.

"Haki?" was the question she mumbled as the black-haired boy nodded.

"To explain it to me, dad compared it to chakra, saying that chakra the embodiment of our energy, being physical and mental compared to Haki which is the embodiment of the Will." He recited, surprising the adults in the room. Such an interesting power.

"Three types of Haki, also called the Three Colors of Haki. The Color of Observation, the Color of Armament and the Color of the Emperor." He said "And I'm the only one left that can unlock and control the power of the Colors of Haki." He finished in a soft voice.

"You were with a scroll when we found you, what is in it?" asked Kurenai, curious about the scroll now resting on the sofa next to the boy.

"It contains the Taijutsu of my family and all its secrets the 'Black Leg Style', that scroll and the sword Shūsui are family heirlooms." He finished without telling more, thinking about what to do while the others still waited for his answer on the subject.

"Hey, Hokage-san." He called, getting the attention of the waiting adults. "Can I join the village and the ninja academy? I just don't want to be put in an orphanage." He asked. This surprised the two adults as they thought he would hate ninja after what the Iwa ninja did.

"Yes, you can. You don't have to worry about being put in the orphanage, I have some apartments that are empty beside a girl your age. You will get a stipend each month until you earn your own money so as not to worry about rent." He explained, which surprised Kurenai since that wasn't done for everyone, but seeing as he had a bloodline…

"Thank you, Hokage-san." He thanked the aged Kage before said Kage gave him the directions and keys to his apartment. Shizuke strapped Shūsui to his belly warmer and took his taijutsu scroll before bowing and going out towards the red-light district.

* * *

**(In the red-light district some time later)**

In the red-light district in an apartment complex completely empty lived a 7-year-old blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl she had three whisker-like marks on each cheek and wore a blindingly orange jumpsuit. Said girl was called Uzumaki Naruko and was going home.

She was in the hallway to her apartment when she saw a boy of her age who had the blackest hair, she ever saw, in front of the door next to hers.

He wore a black hoodie lined with red fur over a black shirt that had a strange symbol. He had a green belly warmer where there was a sword strapped on his left side. He wore black cargo pants, red and black tennis shoes and three silver earrings to his left ear.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she loudly called, she saw the boy turn his eyes to her with a hand going to his sword and she felt herself gasp at his eyes, they were so pretty, but also piercing.

"Hokage-san told me that I live here now." He told her in a voice that lacked some emotions, his eyes cold and piercing. That surprised Naruko, someone willing to live near her? The 'demon' as more than 90% of the village thought of her?

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide while tilting her head to one side. The boy nodded.

"I assume you live here?" he said with a small but true smile, when he saw her nod, he extended his right hand.

"My name is Numeno D. Shizuke, what's your name neighbor?" he asked, also tilting his head slightly to the side, his eyes projecting warmth that Naruko was not accustomed to. She extended her hand in response and took his.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko." She finished in a voice softer than before. He nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Naruko-san." He said before letting go of her hand. He unlocked his door and looked at Naruko.

"Feel free to knock at my door anytime you need anything, or if you want some help with something, even if it iss just to talk I'll open my door for you." He said before entering his new apartment, leaving a bewildered Naruko in the hallway before she pulled herself together and entered her own apartment, took a shower before eating and going to bed. Her only thought before being claimed by the darkness of sleep was _'things will be more interesting from tomorrow onwards.'_

In his own apartment, Shizuke had eaten and taken a shower before going to bed with Shūsui under his pillow.

His last conscious thought was that _'Life is bound to get more interesting starting tomorrow'_.

* * *

**A/N: **** That was chapter 1 of this story, chapter 2 is already in the works. This story is not up for adoption.**


	4. One Piece: The Power of a Wish 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but those OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Careless Wish**

_'Maybe... Just maybe, today won't be as boring.'_ was my first thought when I awoke, right next to 'damn I'm hungry'. _'Thank god you can always count on anime to get out of boredom, and if not, fanfictions do well enough.'_ I took a shower and decided that since I was going to go to a convention this afternoon, I might as well dress the part right after my shower. After soaking for a good while, scrubing myself thoroughly and drying myself with my short pitch black hair taking the longest. I then chose to wear one of my Naruto costumes. So now I resemble a Jonin of Konohagakure, fishnet shirt under dark blue shirt and forest green plated flak jacket, fingerless plated gloves, ANBU-style dark-blue pants with a pouch strapped to my right thigh, dark-blue shinobi sandals and to finish the Leaf hitai-ate on my forehead I also put the bracelet my mother left me, it was her last gift. I look in the mirror, my teal-colored eyes staring right back, wait, teal? They're supposed to be pitch black!

"...Meh, an improvement if I ever saw one." was my outward reaction, dismissing the half of my mind telling me that something is going to happen. I looked towards my empty backpack, opened it and put several of my other costumes inside, they consist of a Kumo jonin outfit, the Yondaime Hokage's Haori but the kanji on the back now say 'Shinobi no Kami', the Akatsuki cloak but the clouds are colored teal instead. Inside my backpack is also my sketchbook (I am quite gifted in that aspect), and my Huge Notebook, it lists every Jutsu used either in the manga or anime and some of my theories and self-created jutsu.

Satisfied, I looked towards the clock on my wall and read '9:35', I then decided to go eat breakfast. Arriving in the kitchen to prepare my breakfast, my phone started ringing, I looked at it and noticed it was my best friend Joseph, he is coming with me to the convention. I answered the phone.

"Hey Joseph." I greeted him

"Hey Andrew." He greeted back, that's my name by the by, Andrew Adams. "Or should I call you by your 'japanese name' at the convention?" What he means by that is that as someone who loves Japanese culture, I decided that I should have a Japanese name in case I needed to get a new start in life in Japan. That name is Kirua Izumida.

"Nah, it's okay. So, excited?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"No, I was asking you about the weather... Dumbass." was my answer. By that time, my breakfast was almost done.

"Sheesh, no need to be sarcastic. Anyway, I'll see you this afternoon." he didn't even wait for my answer and hung up. I then started eating breakfast while watching an episode of One Piece, my backpack just beside me. '_Damn, I wish I had as much freedom'_ I thought jealously, watching Luffy and the Straw-Hats sailing towards Fishman Island. I had already seen this of course, but I loved watching the monster trio destroying the crap out of an octopus twice the size of the Thousand Sunny.

That's when something weird happened, my screen flashed once, making me blink, twice, and when it flashed for the third time the image shifted to a weird whirlpool, it kind of reminded me of the time-stream in Doctor Who. But it looked _too _real, that's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the East Blue)**

Unseen by anyone, a blue and red rift opened in the air almost a hundred feet up, before something shot out of it and crashed on the island under the rift. The figure that crashed was followed by a backpack and another, smaller object.

* * *

**(Later, same island at the crash site)**

I felt the pain of hundreds of needles being stabbed in my head right now, that's not pleasant at all '_Did someone put alcohol in my breakfast or something'_. I slowly opened my eyes and had to shield them from the Sun's glare. My eyes quickly adapted and I took a look at my surroundings: I was inside a crater, next to me was my backpack, my body felt weirdly younger. I rushed to my backpack and verified that nothing was amiss before looking around a bit more, out of the crater was a path surrounded by a rather dense forest. Suddenly, a weird feeling spread around my body, an energy that seemed foreign quickly filling me, building up uncomfortably. After a moment it became unbearable and I fainted once again.

* * *

**(Later, unknown place)**

I groaned a little bit, my body was quite numb, but otherwise I felt powerful. I opened my eyes and instantly became alert, that was not my ceiling, or the blinding sun from earlier, so somebody moved me. I quickly looked around and found my backpack, my clothes were neatly folded just beside it on the table in the room. Before I could get up to make sure nothing was lost and I could take a kunai to defend myself just in case, someone opened the door to the room.

It was a beautiful young woman with sand-colored hair and vibrant green eyes, she was wearing a forest green sundress that came down to her knees. One of my thoughts probably was, _'Damn, that's a large rack_' before I dismissed it so it would not distract me.

"So you are up." was the first thing she said, why did she look amused?

"Yes, I am. I'm going to take a guess and say you found me knocked out in that crater?" I replied while raising an eyebrow, waiting for a reply. She smiled warmly.

"Yes, I did, you were face down In the crater and I couldn't possibly leave you there when it was about to get dark. So I took you and everything I thought was yours and put you in bed." was her simple reply, I finally relaxed, I wasn't in danger.

"Then I have to thank you, my name is Andrew Adams. May I know your name?" I asked with a grand smile, she giggled a little at my phrasing and I grinned.

"My name is Sophia. But I wonder just how you ended up in that crater." she tilted her head slightly in question, _'Damn, that's cute'_ I let out a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head.

"I actually don't know, I was going to go see a friend, but as I passed a rather deep pond, a sort of whirlpool formed and then... I blacked out. I woke up next in that crater, checked that I hadn't lost all my things and then I got a weird feeling in my gut and it got uncomfortable so quickly that I passed out again. That's probably how you found me." I answered, I then saw that she had a plate with some food on it, I raised an eyebrow at her, she just smiled.

"Please eat, I put you in bed two days ago, so you need it." I took the plate and started eating and '_Damn, that's good.'_ was my only thought, it must have showed on my face because she giggled a little before showing a blinding smile.

"That is absolutely delicious." My comment caused her to blush a little, before her blinding smile came back with a vengeance.

"Can you tell me where I am then, because I've got a feeling that I'm very far from home." I asked after having finished eating, then I felt that weird feeling again, but it was just warm, comforting, like a hug from your mother.

"You are in the Orange islands, the island next to this one has Orange Town on it." She had an indulging smile when she continued. "And the day is April twelfth if you were going to ask." That made me blush a little before I quickly composed myself.

"Thank you, do you mind if I stay here with you for a while? I'm VERY far away from home." I said with a somewhat sad smile, which turned very grateful when she nodded.

"Yes, you can. You are already in the guest room anyway." she said with a smile before continuing. " I'm going to go to work in Orange Town and will be back at sundown, are you going to be okay?" was her question. I smiled.

"Of course, I'm going to be training for most of the day anyway."

"Training?" was her only response.

"Yes, training. In martial arts and trade secrets. I am part of an ancient order of ninjas that disappeared little by little. I am probably one of the last." I said, which was not a total lie. She smiled and nodded before bidding me a good day and went to work. I got up, dressed myself in my traditionnal Konoha jonin outfit, took my Notebook and got out towards the forest. When I arrived in a clearing I decided to confirm my little theory. I picked a jutsu, did the handsigns and...

'Hebi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora. **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**" I inhaled a lot and to my surprise, spat out a huge fireball.

Fearing for the forest, I quickly reacted. "Tora, Ushi, Tora, Ne. **Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu**." I then spat out a water bullet and when the fireball landed on a tree, then water bullet quickly snuffed out the fire. I let out a sigh of relief before thinking. _'So it's real. Thank god I trained with hand-seals before or I would have burned a good part of the forest down.'_ I then sat down in a lotus position and meditated to find my chakra. I was surprised when I didn't feel as drained as I thought I should have, especially when you consider that I used jutsu of opposite natures. Natures that I seem to have. _'That or I have a crap ton of Chakra'_.

The rest of the day was spent getting a feel of my chakra reserves and trying techniques. I managed to do twenty shadow clones and started to feel drained, I made them train in Tree-Walking and some jutsu, including all natures while I did the katas to the hummingbird style of the Yondaime Hokage. The last of my clones worked on Fuinjutsu, or Seals. I didn't make an enormous headway except Chakra Control, and Nature Transformation as both seemed somewhat easy, so the elemental jutsu were easy to do. The one thing I managed to perfect was the Shunshin, Konoha style.

I came back to Sophia's house and was in grave need of a shower, so I took one, and when I came out of the bathroom, I could smell delicious food coming from the kitchen. I came upon the sight of Sophia cooking. _'Maybe, just maybe, this won't be so bad.'_

* * *

**A/N:** This was Chapter one of this story, chapter 2 is almost finished. This story is not up for adoption.


	5. The Straw-Hats and 'Full Counter' 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, its characters, and its plot. I only own the divergences from the true story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrival and Welcoming

"Now that, that is pure bullshit." was my immediate reaction. Said reaction being completely reasonable in my opinion, especially when in my kind of situation, which is more than just improbable.

Let me explain, I am a fifteen years old high-schooler, otaku in all the _good_ ways. Yesterday night, after insomnia hit me the two prior days, meaning that I hadn't slept for about 58 hours, I was prepared to endure a third night of insomnia and all its... Joys (please note sarcasm) when I just passed out.

I still don't know why that happened, but all I know is that I feel like I'm dreaming. After all, when I pass out in my bedroom I don't think I'm supposed to wake up in an inn on an island that looks suspiciously like Sabaody Archipelago from One Piece. Especially not when I'm in a body that looks and feels like mine... but isn't mine.

I normally have short dark chestnut-colored hair and dark brown eyes (so dark that they appear pitch black unless when hit directly by light) and a handsome angular face. Right now, the face in the mirror has shoulder-length indigo blue hair tied in a short ponytail, Tiger Orange eyes and an exact replica of my bone structure.

In short, I went from plain handsome to... _colorful_ handsome. But what might be the reason I cursed, might be your question.

Well, besides the obvious, what particularly got my attention was the sudden rush of memories that don't belong to me, and trust me, getting an additional nineteen years of memories isn't a particularly enjoyable experience.

Let's recap those memories in a quick enough fashion.

My name is Hades 'Full Counter' Silver, I am a solo pirate with a bounty of 96 million berry. I ate the Counter Counter fruit, I can counter any type of attack, but it has to make contact with me. I am 19 years old. I mastered the Rokushiki except for the Rokuogan, am a powerful swordsman capable of launching air blades. I can use Busoshoku Haki. I mostly just attack corrupt marines and protect whoever needs help.

I currently wear a weighted black t-shirt of 100 kilos under a white haori with indigo blue flames licking the edges and the kanji for 'counter', or 'opposite' (対向). I also wear black cargo pants and black combat boots, on my hands are black metal-plated gloves. My log pose is attached to my right wrist and most of my other belongings are in a rather large rucksack.

It seems like I am a powerful individual. It seems completely surreal, but I guess I'll accept it for now. I look around me and spot a katana that calls out to me, the sheath is white with golden designs while the hilt is red and gold. It reminds... nevermind, it's the same sword known as 'Raikiri' in Nioh... Just think of electrical air blades, isn't that wonderful.

Based on my memories, Luffy's bounty was just bumped up from 30 million berries to 100 million berries, meaning that he beat Crocodile and will be going to Jaya and Robin must have just joined the crew...

Damn, I really want to join them... I guess I'll go towards Jaya, if I am fast enough, I might be able to meet them.

* * *

**(8 hours later, Jaya. 3rd POV)**

_Damn, that hurts my legs like hell._ We can find Silver currently in Mock Town nursing his legs, his repetitive overuse of **Kamisori** being damaging to his leg muscles, even if he did rest on several islands.

_Normally, the Straw-Hats take one day to arrive in Jaya after Robin joins the crew, and one day before the knock-up stream happens. So the Straw-hats will arrive tomorrow._ Silver is currently figuring out an approach on how to introduce himself.

"..."

"Fuck it," he muttered, a smirk on his handsome face. "Let's visit Montblanc Cricket, the descendant of Montblanc Noland."

With his objective set, Silver went on the other side of Jaya, it took him some time, but he arrived behind the old man's house. As he was approaching the house, he tried listening for people, but there was no one.

He was looking through the window when.

"What are you doing, kid?" a gruff voice interrupted him. Turning around with a genuine smile on his face, he came face to face with Montblanc Cricket.

"Are you Montblanc Cricket?" he asked bluntly, earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on who's asking." was the careful answer from the old man, who currently had a towel around his shoulders, probably because he recently went diving.

"The name's Hades Silver, just call me Silver. And you might be able to help me." After Cricket heard Silver's name, he at first relaxed a bit before tensing up again.

"Depends on what you need, 'Full Counter'." A brief frown came on Silver's face before he smiled again.

"Information. On the rumored Sky Island, to be more precise, and how to get there." he answered truthfully, a smile still on his face and his guard relaxed, but not abandoned.

"And why would you need that information?" Cricket asked again and Silver's eyes started twitching in annoyance at the interrogation. He pointed at his Log Pose and looked Cricket in the eyes.

"Figured it out yet?" he asked mockingly. Cricket stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Stay here, if we're going to talk about Sky Island it's going to take a long time and I prefer drinking something stronger than water." Silver did just that, he sat on a log and started a campfire because the sun was setting and the sky was getting darker. Cricket came back with bottles of wine.

He explained what happened with his ancestor, the shame of his family, as others portrayed him. Cricket went on to explain that sometimes, the sky goes dark due to a Millenium cumulonimbus cloud. He explained his theory of the Knock-up Stream and how it could push a ship to the Millenium cumulonimbus, where he thought the Sky Island may be.

"So, what's your story?" Cricket suddenly asked, not at all drunk from the several bottles of wine he had drunk.

"Huh?" was Silver's intelligent reply.

"What pushed you to the sea? Nobody knows yet and rumors are running around about you. So, what's your story?" explained Cricket.

"Rumors? I don't listen to them, so I don't know what kind of rumors are flying. I just wanted the freedom to explore this crazy world, to free myself of the shackles of peoples' expectations." was the nonchalant reply.

"See the world... as for rumors, well there was that one where you were an official of the World Government but you were betrayed and became a pirate while labeled a traitor." Cricket's eyes were piercing Silver's head as the latter looked to the side nervously, a drop of sweat on the side of his head.

"Don't know where they go find those rumors, are there any others?" Silver questioned, eager to know other rumors about him.

"Well, some say that you punched a Celestial Dragon and that is the reason for your high bounty." Cricket looked at Silver suspiciously at that, but let it go.

"Huh, that's actually something I'd like to do one day, they are the scum of this world, worse than the worst pirates and pests that fester." came Silver's hateful reply. If his raised eyebrows are any indication, Cricket wasn't expecting such an answer.

"Well, you're not the only one..." was his mumbled reply.

"I'm going to sleep," declared Silver, propping his head against his rucksack and kept a hand on the handle of Raikiri.

Cricket blinked in bemusement before snorting a laugh and going inside his house. It was time for bed, being way past midnight.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Silver woke up that morning with the rise of the sun. He decided to go back to Mock Town for the day, seeing as the Straw-Hats would be asking about Sky Island, he could just interrupt the whole thing.

But for a good part of the morning, he decided to train to try and unlock his **Kenbunshoku Haki** with the help of Shoujou who hadn't been gone yet. He sat cross-legged blindfolded while Shoujou tried hitting him from different angles with different things: a stick, pebbles, rocks...

Unfortunately for Silver, he didn't unlock his **Kenbunshoku Haki** from that training, but he did manage to evade about a fourth of all attacks.

Then suddenly, the sky turned to night. _That must mean the Straw-hats will see the shadows and get to Jaya. Time to get to Mock Town_.

"Hey, Shoujou. I'm going to Mock Town for a while." He then took Raikiri by the sheath in his left hand and suddenly disappeared, the only evidence of his presence being little puffs of displaced air in big intervals rapidly appearing.

* * *

**(In Mock Town, at the local tavern)**

In a puff of displaced air arrived Silver he instantly sat down at the counter and ordered 10 cherry pies and a Soda. Minutes later entered Nami, Zoro and, Luffy. They all sat at the counter on Silver's left.

Immediately, Nami started acquiring information thanks to the barman while Luffy, Zoro, Silver and another big man were eating cherry pies and drinking soda.

"The way pirates spend money is like spilling water." the barman stated "Even though they see fighting and killing as an 'everyday thing', they rarely attack the citizens. After all, what good is money if there is nowhere to spend it at." he finished.

"Still, I don't really like this city!" stated Nami, drawing a small laugh from the barman.

"Haha... A normal person would say so. Unfortunately, there are not many normal people here. It takes 4 days to set the 'record'... So one must leave before getting in any serious trouble!" finished the barman.

"4 days... We should be gone in two days then... Hey mister..." BAM "Hey! Mister!"-"Hey, old man!"-"Hey, old guy!" Nami was interrupted by Luffy, the other man and Silver banging their fist on the counter and getting the attention of the barman.

"Hmm? What?"

"His cherry pie tastes so good I'm gonna die!"-"This cherry pie tastes so bad I'm gonna die!"-"This cherry pie tastes so horrible I'm gonna die!" they continued in sync.

"Oh?" (x3)

"..." they sent angry looks at each other before taking their pint and chugging it in unison

"*gulp*"

"This soda tastes so bad!"-"This soda tastes so good!"-"This soda tastes good!"

"I'm not the cook, I don't really care..." The barman trailed off with a sweat-drop when lightning started shooting from both Luffy and Silver's eyes to the other man.

"Is there something wrong with your tongues?" asked the big man.

"Is there something wrong with your brain?" asked back Luffy and Silver in unison in an equally condescending tone.

"Old man, I'll take 51 cherry pies to go."-"Mister, I want 50 pieces of meat to go."-"Hey, gimme 50 pieces of meat to go." they started again before realizing a problem.

"Ah... I meant 52 pieces"-"52 pieces, my bad." A quick look of respect was shared between Luffy and Silver, which Nami picked up on (which made her want to facepalm) before the big man spoke up.

"My mistake, I'll take 53 pies."

"Wait, change it to 54 pieces."-"54 pieces, please." another look shared.

"55 pies"

"60 pieces of meat" (x2)

"70 pies"

"80" (x2)

"100" Suddenly, Luffy and Silver get up and get in the man's face while he does the same.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" they all shout at the same time, baring shark teeth and brandishing their arm.

"HOW DID THIS TURN SO HOSTILE!?" shouted Zoro also bearing shark teeth.

"Luffy! You promised, remember? We're not carrying enough money anyway! We're not here to shop!" Said Nami, but she was swiftly ignored by all present.

"You are... Pirates...!?" asked the large man to both Luffy and Silver.

"Yeah, that's right!" answered Luffy.

"Of course." was Silver's answer.

"Bounty?" came the short question.

"30 million!"

"96 million!"

"30 million...!? 96 million!? You? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, YOU'RE LYING!" shouted the large man.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Zoro, only to be ignored.

"I'M NOT LYING! IT'S TRUE!" shouted both Luffy and Silver in unison, again. But they were interrupted by the barman.

"Hey you, please don't fight in my bar. Here, take this and please leave!" he said while presenting a big wrapped package "50 cherry pies."

The large man took the package and started walking with a "Hmph..." but...

"Sa... Sa..."

"Huh?" was the confused grunt that the large man let out.

"*crrk* !?" A gasp of surprise emanated from most people in the room.

"Is there a pirate, with a straw hat in here?" the question came from the person who just entered the tavern.

"It's... Bellamy!" someone shouted in the room, this got Luffy's attention.

"Hmm... So you're the 30 million bounty boy...? 'Straw Hat Luffy'"

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Someone is looking for you Luffy." said Zoro while drinking a pint.

"Isn't Bellamy... The name of the guy who reserved the hotel?" Nami asked, but was ignored again, except Silver, who turned to her with a frown on his face.

"I don't like the fact he just randomly popped up, he ain't the kindest of this horrible bunch of asshats." he said directly to her, she raised an eyebrow in question, asking him to elaborate but he gestured for her to just listen.

"The people that I've met today are huge!" remarked Luffy lightly.

"Give me a glass of your best wine. And give the kid whatever he wants." Bellamy ordered the barman.

"...Alright"

Meanwhile, Nami and Zoro were observing the group from the hotel who had killed clients just to take their place and were talking between themselves at a distance.

"Here, sorry to keep you waiting." Said the barman, giving Ballamy and Luffy their drinks

"Here, let's drink."

"Ah, thanks. Hahaha, you're a... Good guy after all." Luffy prepared to chug his pint.

"Huh?" "Luffy!" warned Zoro, taking his sword out.

Meanwhile, Luffy was chugging his drink when...

*CRAAASSH* His face was planted in the counter by Bellamy, breaking the latter. Zoro put Wado Ichimonji at his throat.

"? What are you going to do!? Stick boy!" challenged Bellamy.

"That question... Should be for you to answer!" warned Zoro before being interrupted by Nami.

"Zo... Zoro! Wait! We haven't found any info yet, ok?" she said, making calming motions with her hands.

"Shut up! Someone attacked us, I'm just defending!" shouted Zoro, meanwhile, Luffy stood up.

"Hmm? You can still stand up, Haha!" laughed Bellamy, Luffy wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Alright... It looks like you're ready for a fight." commented Luffy.

"Haha! They actually want to fight Bellamy!" someone shouted, "Haha, so it, do it!"

"Gyahaha! This isn't a fight, it's a test!" declared 'The Hyena' "Come on! Show me what you got..."

"Luffy! Wait!" Interrupted Nami, she turned to the barman again. "Hey, mister! We want to go to 'Sky Island'... Do you know anything about it?"

Gasps echoed before a supreme silence filled the tavern.

"Is she joking...?" said a member of Bellamy's crew "What did that girl just say?"

"How to get to 'Sky Island'" Nami repeated, just as confused as Zoro and Luffy.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" - "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everybody except the Straw-Hats and Silver burst out laughing like that was the best joke anybody would ever hear.

"She said 'Sky Island'...!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You have to be joking!"

"...What are you laughing at! The log pose is pointing to the sky!" Nami pointed out to everybody, a silence permeated the air until.

"Did the log pose really point to the sky!?" - "HAHAHAHAHA! The log poses mess up all the time!" Nami flushed red from embarrassment. Bellamy was still chuckling a little and was about to talk...

"Actually." from the moment Silver started to talk, everybody shut their trap and turned to him. "She isn't wrong, because a true pioneer from the Grand Line would be able to tell you that the log poses are _never _wrong in the first half of the Grand Line." People were starting to gawk at his audacity. He turned to the Straw-Hats.

"And if you want to hear about 'Sky Island', or Skypiea, as is its true name, the come with me." He started to walk out of the tavern, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked above his shoulder to see Bellamy.

"Waaaait a minute, you didn't even tell us your name, dreamer." His eyes were starting to become bloodshot and a vein was throbbing on his forehead. Silver shrugged Bellamy's grip effortlessly before turning to him.

"My name? I'm Hades Silver, but most of you know me as 'Full Counter' Silver." some gasps were heard, but overall, silence permeated the air.

"Hades 'Full Counter' Silver..." Bellamy looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds "Where did I hear that name?"

Suddenly, Silver pulled out a bounty from his back pocket and lifted it for all to see. Even more people gasped, some became white as snow.

"You might have seen it on this." He stated plainly before turning to the Straw-Hats again. "So, you coming?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer before he walked out of the tavern. The Straw-Hats exchanged looks before nodding in unison and starting to walk towards the exit, but were stopped again by 'The Hyena'.

"Wait for a second, Strawhat, this discussion isn't finished yet." he said with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Yes it is." everyone froze a the voice and turned towards where it came from. Everyone saw Silver directly behind Bellamy, Raikiri unsheathed, crackling with yellow lightning poised to strike at Bellamy's neck.

"This conversation is finished and the next person to interrupt us is dead." his voice was colder than ice and no one dared to move, except the Straw-Hats who just started walking again. Before they even reached the entry, Silver had disappeared, but the weight of his threat hadn't.

**(The Going Merry)**

"I don't understand why you are making us get all of our crew." asked Nami, curious and slightly suspicious about Silver.

"Because we will go visit someone, someone who can help us get to Skypiea, and everyone has to hear this." was the answer she received.

"Wait, us? You want to get to Sky Island too?" asked Zoro, in the guise of an answer, Silver, with a deadpan stare, just pointed at his log pose, which was pointing towards the sky.

"Seeing as it's my next stop, yes, I need to get to Skypiea." everyone nodded, minutes later, they arrived at the Going Merry.

"Huh? Luffy? Guys, did you manage to get information on the Sky Island?" asked Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper watching on the sidelines as Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Silver approached the Merry. "And who is that with you?"

"Oh, that's" "Hades 'Full Counter' Silver" interrupted another voice, everyone looked to the side to see someone approaching.

"Ah, ah! You're back Robin-chan! Would you like to eat first or take a bath first?" asked Sanji in his 'love' mode, but was ignored when Luffy asked

"Where did Robin go?"

"I went to buy clothes... I also tried to find clues about 'Sky Island' along the way." she answered, but was looking directly at Silver. She took a map out of her bag and gave it to Luffy.

"Ooooh! It's a treasure map!" remarked somewhat eagerly Luffy, only to be corrected by Usopp.

"It's just an ordinary map. Where is this place?" he asked

"It's this island... The city on the left is where we are, Mock Town. On the other side... Do you see the X mark on the east coast?"

"I heard that a very special person from Jaya lives there." said Robin.

"Oh, you're talking about Montblanc Cricket" interrupted Silver "Your captain, navigator and swordsman asked me about Sky Island and I was going to lead them to that old man. I need to get to Skypiea too, and I've been with the old man for a day." he said, looking at Robin carefully, she returned the look, but something he said caught her attention.

"Skypiea? Is that the name of the 'Sky Island'? Where did you find it?" she asked, looking curious while still being careful. Silver just raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I found the name in an old book I found on this island. I think the one who wrote it was an archeologist, I'll lend it to you when we're at Cricket's house if you want." He answered truthfully. Robin looked very surprised for all of a second before nodding.

"I'd like that very much, but I have a question first. How did you know I would like to read it?" she asked, her eyes piercing him. Everyone else was watching the exchange curiously. Silver just smiled mysteriously, not unlike Robin's smile which she wasn't wearing.

"The first reason is that, knowing where you came from it's a given. The second reason is that you may try to hide your emotions, but the very second I mentioned the name of an island lost to history, you had a sparkle in your eyes." her eyes widened at his reasons before quickly regaining her cool gaze, but he continued.

"It's actually quite cute considering the rumors going about you." he casually stated with a mischievous grin and laughing eyes. Her eyes flashed with surprise again, before getting a mischievous glint, a sort of predatory smile stretching her face.

"This coming from a traitor of the World Government and fellow part-time archeologist? Why I'm flattered." she started walking towards the kitchen, leaving behind the whole crew gaping at the exchange, plus Silver who was gawking at her comeback, his eyes not leaving her form. Before she entered the kitchen, she looked at Silver above her shoulder, the mischievous glint in her eyes turning a bit sadistic.

"You might want to close your mouth, it's starting to water and you might swallow a fly." she let out a laugh before closing the door fully. Silver closed his mouth with a click and a blush on his cheeks before coughing a bit.

"W-well... That was enlightening." he awkwardly commented, sweat lining his brow.

"DON'T JUST BRUSH OFF THAT CONVERSATION!" everyone else except shouted, shark teeth directed towards him, except Luffy who was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. Sanji, who was somewhat jealous of the banter between Silver and Robin, had just gripped the first's collar.

"What kind of conversation was that! How dare you try to embarrass Robin-chan you blue disaster!" he was clearly angry, but he wasn't the only one. Nami having a throbbing vein on her forehead and twitching eye wasn't a good omen. Meanwhile, Luffy had stopped laughing and had followed Robin in the kitchen. She was sitting and reading a book.

"Robin." he called her, she looked up with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Captain-san?"

"What did you mean by calling him a traitor of the World Government?" he asked seriously, she also turned serious.

"His parents were killed by the World Government when he was a little boy and he was forced to become a member of a secret organization of the World Government that specializes in assassinations." she told him.

"So, he's here to kill someone?" he asked with a snarl, which was not something that is often seen. Robin shook her head with a small smile.

"He could certainly kill any of us extremely easily." she admitted, "But the World Government betrayed him. Because as an assassin, he was supposed to dispose of all his emotions, to become a killing machine." she continued with a frown.

"A... Killing machine?" Luffy asked quietly, she nodded.

"Exactly, but he couldn't do it, he was too good, too empathic, too great a person to be able to do it. So the World Government tried to dispose of him." she continued quietly "But he escaped, with an extremely powerful sword no less. He was then labeled a traitor and given a great bounty, he started showing his dislike of the World Government by killing corrupt people, whether marine or pirate and by helping any civilian or honest person who needed it." If someone truly knew her well, that person could have heard the admiration in her voice.

Luffy, who had been quiet and had his hat shadowing his face, suddenly looked at Robin with a determined glint in his eyes and a smile.

"I've decided." Robin cocked her head to one side in question, a smile on her face.

"He's going to join my crew." he declared. Both of them got up and out of the kitchen, only to arrive on an amusing sight. Silver, Sanji, and Zoro were face-first on the ground with enormous bumps on their heads, Nami was looming over them, her face furious and both her fists fuming. Chopper and Usopp were making themselves little to not set her wrath on themselves.

"Stop being a bunch of idiots!" She shouted, groans were her answers.

"Get up, we're going to see Montblanc Cricket."

"Before we set sail." Luffy interrupted, turning to Silver, who was up again with nary a scratch on him. "I have a question for you."

"Huh? What is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a dream?" was Luffy's question, which drew stares from everybody on the ship. Silver nodded, suddenly serious, he passed a hand through his now detached hair (how nobody saw him detach it is a mystery).

"My dream is to dethrone the five Elder Stars of the World Government, make them and the Celestial Dragons pay for everything they did to our world." It was met with wide eyes from everybody, and begrudging nods of respect from both Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. Nami and Usopp had paled rapidly and were quivering.

Luffy smiled widely, getting everybody's attention again. "I've got something else to say to you." there might have been a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said it, but it's Luffy, so nobody was sure.

"Join my crew!" there was a moment of shocked silence before.

"Heeeeeeh!?" everyone except Silver, Luffy and Robin shouted in surprise. Nami was quick to recover, she tried punching Luffy upside the head, but he evaded without looking.

"Don't just ask him to join like that!" she shouted with shark teeth, Usopp and Chopper nodding in the background. Robin just giggled quietly, mirth in her eyes. Silver looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sure you're the reason for this." he stated, his lips twitching towards a smile. She just had the most innocent expression anybody could (just not convincing at all) _and _a mysterious smile on her lips (SUPER COMBO).

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." she stated, if the deadpan stare he was giving her was any indication, he did not believe her at all. It might have been because of the mirth in her eyes. Luffy just laughed.

"What are you saying Nami, I didn't ask him anything." he stated with a confused frown, everyone just stared at him incredulously. Silver just started laughing his ass off.

"Pffhahaha! Good joke, Luffy." he stated, recovering quickly, but when everybody looked at him with some kind of pity, he started to sweatdrop; Zoro just patted his shoulder solemnly while shaking his head.

"Just drop it, you're a Straw-Hat now, he won't ever take no for an answer." he stated solemnly but froze when the temperature around the ship took a drop. Nobody moved except Silver, who was glaring daggers at Luffy.

"Hell. No. I escaped from the World Government while giving them the finger to be free. I will not be tied down to a crew, why do you think I'm a Solo pirate? One of the two single pirates not tied down. There's me... and Dracule Mihawk." When Zoro tried reaching for his sword, he suddenly froze as Raikiri was put to his throat.

"Don't mistake me for someone else, and don't try to threaten me. If Robin didn't tell your captain yet, let me tell you. I could kill you all and disappear from the face of the planet before any of you could twitch an eyelash. Be warned." and without any other word, he disappeared without being seen by anyone.

Most of the Straw-Hats were frozen in fear. Nami, Usopp and Chopper were hugging themselves and trembling in fear. Sanji was trying to light a cigarette to dampen his stress and fear, but his hands trembled too much, Zoro was frozen in place. Luffy was staring at the spot Silver disappeared from and Robin was trembling.

She knew that he was ridiculously powerful and that he sought to destroy the World Government, but she wasn't aware of the gap in strength, and resolve between them. She thought he was a carefree individual, or at least someone to relate to, but it seemed that she wasn't the only one to hide her emotions behind a façade.

* * *

**(At Cricket's house)**

Silver arrived with a puff of displaced air next to Cricket's house, a frown on his face. He felt terrible to have blown up like that, that and he spelt some secrets he didn't want to spill. The fact that he really was that powerful being one of them. He decided to meditate to calm himself and train his haki some more.

He sat down in a position he felt most comfortable in, Raikiri on his lap and just concentrated on hearing all the sounds around him. He did it for an hour before he heard a shout.

"That's so cool!" he heard someone, probably Luffy, shout, he stayed inside the house meditating when he suddenly... sensed would be the better word, the people and in which direction they are. It seems that for now, the range is limited and he can't tell a person's power yet, but he unlocked his **Kenbunshoku haki** not by evading hits, but by just _listening_ to the world and what it tells.

"Ah! It's just a board!?" he heard Luffy this time. "What!?" followed by Usopp.

"Hello! I'm coming in!" he heard at the door. "Hey! Don't just walk in there!" He heard Usopp shout. The door opened and Luffy walked in, not seeing Silver immediately.

"Hmm? No one seems to be in here. HELLO!"

"Luffy Stop that! What if he's a bad guy." Usopp followed Luffy in but saw Silver directly, he froze for a second before he started to tremble a bit.

"H-h-hey, S-S-Silver! F-fancy seeing you here." he stammered nervously, it got Luffy's attention.

"Oh, hey Silver." was the nonchalant greeting. Silver opened his eyes and stared at them both, making them freeze.

He stared.

And stared...

And stared...

"ARE YOU GOING TO STOP THAT!" shouted Usopp comically, shark teeth and exaggerated expression in place. Luffy though, he burst out laughing, along with Silver.

"PffAHAHAHA! Y-you should have seen your faces HAHAHA!" the latter said through his laughter while Luffy just kept laughing. Nami walked in, a frown on her face.

"What's going on here?" she asked in confusion, and froze when she saw Silver, who looked up holding his stomach and wiping a tear while a chuckle escaped him. When he saw Nami frozen, he burst in laughter again.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed along with Luffy, even Usopp laughed at her face, which unfroze Nami and irritated her, the throbbing vein on her temple being a testament to it. The guys' laughter was starting to abate, but they didn't stop rapidly enough to see Nami brandishing her arms.

* * *

**(An instance of feminine wrath later)**

We find everyone out of the house by the log on which Silver had sat on the day before, except that Luffy, Usopp and Silver were sporting bruisings and swells, courtesy of Nami's wrath. Robin was pointedly giggling whenever Silver glanced her way, which seemed to be often enough. Sanji was internally doing a jig at Silver's predicament, but was actually listening to Nami. Zoro hid a smirk when he saw the three bruised but otherwise didn't say anything. Chopper, was shuffling away from Nami, who looked calmer but still had an angry aura around her.

Meanwhile, Nami saw an old book.

"Ah, a picture book... It's areally old one too! 'King of Liars, Noland' hehe." she read, Usopp added his two berry.

"Ohhhhhhh! This sounds like a very interesting book!"

"'King of Liars, Noland'... That brings back old memories, I used to read it a lot."

"You know about this book Sanji? But it says it's published in North Blue." asked Nami

"Yeah, I was born in North Blue. Didn't I tell you?"

"First time you said anything about it, I thought you were from East Blue." commented Usopp

"I grew up in East Blue. But this story is really popular in North Blue. People say it's just kid's story. But I've heard that this Noland guy really did exist!" answered Sanji.

"Of course he did." scoffed Silver "Or did you forget Cricket's full name? It's Montblanc Cricket. He's the descendant of Montblanc Noland, 'King of Liars'." people gaped at him for a second, except Robin.

"Robin should be able to tell you that this story is incredibly old. It's over 400 years old." he continued, glancing at Robin, who didn't react at the little jab at her work. They counted the story until the end.

"And the pathetic liar... Died..." Nami turned to Usopp "Without becoming..." - "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" - "A true warrior... Of the seas..." - "AND STOP MAKING UP ALL THAT STUFF!"

"WAAAHHHHHHHH" Luffy shouted, falling into the water.

"WHA? Luffy fell into the water!" remarked Nami.

"!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Usopp

"Who the hell are you people?" interrupted a voice that only Silver recognized.


	6. I was Summoned 1

**Chapter 1: What do you mean I've been summoned?**

"-sigh-, what a dull day..." I muttered, complaining in boredom. It was only third period but it felt like an eternity had passed. I passed a hand through my somewhat messy hair before looking at a friendly face. "Don't you think so?"

My best friend, Junpei Matsumoto looked at me with a bored look. "Seriously Sylon, do you think I'm having fun right now?" he returned, completely serious. Oh, and my name's Epsylon Satsumei. Yeah, my dad was in the American Air Force and decided that I should be named Epsylon.

I live in Japan with my mother on a daily basis, so I'm bilingual, a natural with both English and Japanese. My dad decided to take my mother's last name when they married for some weird reason, so I'm stuck with an English first name and Japanese last name…

"Are you? I mean, aren't you supposed to like chemistry?" I murmured while looking at him dubiously as I took mindless notes about our teacher's droning.

"Normally, I would. But this teacher is shitty and doesn't even try to make it any fun for us." he complained, and I admit that he was right. Our chemistry teacher is normally a beautiful woman with a kind personality. She makes every theme fun and is a very good teacher, but we don't know what happened to her but she suddenly disappeared a week ago. Our new chemistry teacher is an old guy that doesn't even cover up that he stares at girls in the class.

Finally, the bell rings and it's lunchtime.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria or did your mom prepare a bento?" Junpei asked me while we were putting our things in our bags.

"My mom made a bento."

"Can you share some?" he asked with some measure of hope in his voice. I'm never going to admit that I enjoyed crushing that hope.

"Stop dreaming Junpei."

"Gah! Where's the comradeship? Huh?" he asked in an offended tone, I looked at him in the eyes and answered in a deadpan.

"It's my mom's cooking." and with that answer, he promptly deflated.

"Maaaaaan, you're so lucky. Your mom cooks so well." he pouted, before he grinned somewhat maliciously.

"No wonder you're a mom-co-gah!" before he could finish he took a punch to the gut.

"Stop saying nonsense. Let's go eat." I waited for him to take a new breath.

"Damn, that hurt. Did you put chakra in that punch or something?" he complained while rubbing his gut.

"Nah, you're just weak."

"Hey, not true!"

"It is. In an RPG, you would be lvl -1."

"So harsh! Are you sure you just wouldn't be level 50?"

We continued to complain while heading to the cafeteria so he could buy his lunch. I waited for him and when he had finished buying a sandwich, we headed to the roof.

"Maaan. I'm never going to say it enough, but you're so lucky that your mom cooks so well." he said while eyeing the katsudon my mom made. It really was delicious. I always thought that my mom should have become a cook. What I never said to Junpei is that my mom taught me everything she knew about cooking. I'm just below her in terms of skill.

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure in an RPG, your mom's cooking skill would be MAX++" Even though he said it as a joke, I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah." I answered absentmindedly. I was thinking about what game I should play when going home when a shout from Junpei got me out of thinking.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, I turned to him in curiosity and he just pointed at my feet. "What's that?" under my feet was a glowing golden circle, it kind of resembled what I imagined was a magic circle.

"Is that a magic circle?" I asked in incredulity. Junpei was frowning, he didn't seem to like it.

"I don't know, but whether it is or not, you should get out of it." he advised and I nodded, we didn't know when it would activate and the effect it would have, so it was the wisest move. But there was a problem.

When I made a step, the glow from the circle intensified and the circle itself started turning with me as its center. I looked at Junpei and at that exact moment, I like to think that our expression of horror was perfectly identical. I stretched my hand towards him and he did the same, but I couldn't even utter his name before the glow became blinding. Suddenly, all I knew was white.

* * *

**(Unknown white space)**

The burning from the light slowly receded and I opened my eyes. I was in a sort of white space, standing on a sort of invisible platform. I silently pondered who could have teleported me here, and why.

"You are really smart, I see." a voice broke my pondering. I calmly turned around and I not been suspicious, my breath surely would have hitched. There stood a beautiful woman, with golden and seemingly glowing hair, her eyes were a wondrous shade of silver. Her face was flawless. She was in a beautiful blue and silver robe that reached her ankles. She was smiling. And that smile seemed to have multiple meanings at the same time. It was kind, patient, understanding. But it was also sad, sorrowful. It's at that time that I could also see the same emotions in her eyes, there was also eagerness.

I narrowed my eyes, that beauty isn't natural. What is she, I asked myself, because she surely isn't human.

"Like I said. Smart. You have sharp instincts" she said. I tilted my head to the side, confused before I realized. Mind reading. I narrowed my eyes again, but she just continued to smile.

"Exactly." and there it was again, mind reading.

"You seem to have a lot of questions to ask." she said, and I rolled my eyes in irritation. 'Obviously, I do.'

"Now, don't be rude." said the one who just took me from my world. 'Aren't you being the rude one here, you should be introducing yourself at the very least, especially since you already seem to know who I am.'

"I suppose you are right. As you deduced, I am not from your world. You can call me Rhéa." 'Rhéa, is it? What a coincidence that it looks like a feminization of the god of the Sun from Ancient Egypt.'

"Well, I _am_ after all the Goddess of the Sun. Albeit from another world." she said as if it was obvious. 'And I believe you. Now, why am I here?'

"Don't be so hasty." she pouted. "Why do you just talk by telepathy?" she asked in a curious tone. I just shrugged. 'It's convenient and less of a hassle.'

"And you believed me awfully fast. You seem a little...naive?" my eyes twitched, how rude. 'You just haven't given me a reason to distrust you, yet.'

"Anyway, I'm going to go straight to the point. I need your help." I raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing.

"You see, your world is like a hub. The barrier between your world and other dimensions is especially weak, that's why you have a lot of manga and stories that take place in other worlds. The authors get glimpses of these worlds and get ideas for stories in it. My world is currently in danger, it has mana in it and it changed some animals in monsters, those monsters gained sentience and want to destroy humanity. The chief of those monsters was dubbed the Demon Lord by the Church in my world. Of course, humanity adapted too, and is able to use mana as well, to wield magic. Some humans were changed by the ambient mana in the air and became what is known as Beastmen. After millennia of wars between humans and monsters, it became a stalemate, but monsters are slowly becoming stronger and threaten to overwhelm humanity. The problem is that gods like me cannot directly interfere with mortal life in our worlds. We came up with the solution to summon people from your world. As you don't have an energy like mana in your world, you should be super-sensitive of its existence and even more capable of wielding it. Please help me. If you accept, I should be able to bestow upon you some things, abilities, to help you. But I can only do it as long as you are not inside my world's boundary."

I listened to her story attentively, and considered refusing at first. But I'm nothing if not bored to death, so I started thinking a lot before nodding my head. 'Sure, I'll help.'

With my answer, she sagged in relief "Thank you so much Epsylon." She smiled so brilliantly and happily that this time I couldn't help but blush a brilliant and glowing shade of red. When I calmed down, I looked at her expectantly.

"We should first assess your attributes. Now that you have access to mana, think 'Status'." My eyes widened before I thought 'Status'. A transparent panel appeared just before my retina.

* * *

**Name:** **Epsylon Satsumei**

**Race:**** Human**

**Age:** **17**

**LVL:**** 1**

**HP:**** 180/180**

**MP:**** 650/650**

**Strength:**** 15**

**Stamina:**** 15**

**Endurance:**** 12**

**Agility:**** 18**

**Magic Power:**** 25**

**Magic Resist:** **20**

**State:**** Healthy, Surprised.**

* * *

"In my world, everything alive with a minimum of intelligence has a 'Status'. You can also Access your 'Skills' and 'Titles'. Titles are more important than you think, because each Title has different passive and active bonuses on your stats." When hearing this, I immediately thought 'Titles', and another screen appeared.

* * *

**Titles:**

**Currently active:**

**Transmigrated Hero:**

The Title 'Transmigrated Hero' grants an active 30% damage boost against monsters and a protective aura is felt by any sentient that isn't a monster. This Title gives a passive boost of 10% in popularity towards Humans and Beastmen.

**Otherworlder:**

This title grants an active 30% boost towards learning to control magic and a passive 15% reduction of any magic cost. It grants the passive Skill 'Multilingual Comprehension'

**Blessed by Rhéa: Goddess of the Sun, Light and Beauty**

The Benediction of This particular Goddess grants an active 10% increase in all stats during the day and the Skill 'Healing Light'. It has no passive benefits.

**Currently inactive:**** Highschool Student, The Analytic, Apprenti Master Chef, The Calm, The Storm, Perfect Gentleman**

* * *

Seeing what I had, I dispersed the screens and couldn't help but look at Rhéa and smile. "You can only equip 3 Titles at a time, but the passive effects are constant."

"So, I told you that I would grant you abilities. Do you have some in mind?" It took me some time to answer that one, but in the end, I chose two abilities.

'A Skill that could be called 'Skill Creation', it should enable me to re-create attacks and Skills from other dimensions, like the Rasengan from Naruto.' I told her while grinning and sheepishly rubbing my neck. She just smiled understandingly and a ball of light appeared on her outstretched hand. It became multi-colored and went into my chest. A status window came up.

* * *

**You have obtained the Skill 'Skill Creation'.**

* * *

I clicked on the Skill, and another screen opened up in its place.

* * *

**Skill Creation:**** Lvl 1**

A Unique Active Skill given to you by the Goddess Rhéa. It makes you able to re-create what you thought were 'fictional' Skills with your magic. The percentage of success is 10%. The cost of the skill creation depends on the skill you want to create.

* * *

I decided to test this skill immediately by creating something that will be very useful. I concentrated on the skill I wanted and its uses before saying.

"Skill Creation" I immediately felt magic leaving my body rapidly, and just before I thought I wouldn't have any it stopped. Just before my retina, a window appeared.

* * *

**Skill Successfully created!**

**Eagle Vision: ****Lvl 1**

Your vision changes and you are able to distinguish between, friend, foe, neutral and objective. This skill costs 50 MP/s.

* * *

I was happy but I felt exhausted. I thought 'Status' and the window appeared.

**Name:** **Epsylon Satsumei**

**Race:**** Human**

**Age:** **17**

**LVL:**** 1**

**HP:**** 180/180**

**MP:**** 25/650**

**Strength:**** 15**

**Stamina:**** 15**

**Endurance:**** 12**

**Agility:**** 18**

**Magic Power:**** 25**

**Magic Resist:** **20**

**State:**** Happy, Magical Exhaustion.**

* * *

Only 25 MP? It seems that I shouldn't abuse Skill Creation. I looked towards Rhéa with a smile but it quickly vanished when I saw her. There seemed to be a dangerous aura around her and she managed to convey both anger and worry. I shivered unconsciously when she started talking, it seemed that she was furious.

"Are you an idiot…?" her voice was calm, too calm. And her face now had an angelic smile, but I felt as if she should be scowling. Another shiver travelled from my head to my toes.

"Don't use any Skill you earn so carelessly. If I gave you the ability to cause explosions of titanic proportions, would you use it on yourself?" I was so quick to shake my head I thought that I might have cracked my neck.

"Then don't you use dangerous abilities so carelessly, alright?" I nodded so fast I thought my head would start to fly. Just like that, the aura disappeared, the shivers stopped and her smile became a genuine angelic smile.

"Good!" She nodded satisfyingly while I gaped and sweated. What a dangerous woman. Another shiver travelled through my body.

"Now, do you have another ability you want?" She asked with her kind smile in place, but her eyes were narrowed and piercing. A shiver traveled through my body again, I should be _very_ careful with what I ask.

"U-um… The ability to Shapeshift?" I phrased it as a question because I didn't want to anger her anymore, and no, my voice _wasn't _squeaky. She thought for a moment, her eyes still piercing, before nodding. Another multicolored ball slammed into my chest and another window opened.

* * *

**You have obtained the Skill 'Shapeshift'.**

* * *

Just like before, I touched the skill and its description appeared.

* * *

**Shapeshift:**** Lvl MAX**

This skill makes you able to alter your appearance at will. This includes going across species and genders. You become able to use the skills of your forms, but your stats stay the same. The mana cost depends on the changes done.

* * *

This skill was extremely useful. I immediately activated it and changed my hair and eye colors. Respectively, they went from dark brown and black to midnight blue and teal. After the change, I panted a little more before thinking 'Status' once again.

**Name:** **Epsylon Satsumei**

**Race:**** Human (?)**

**Age:** **17**

**LVL:**** 1**

**HP:**** 180/180**

**MP:**** 15/650**

**Strength:**** 15**

**Stamina:**** 15**

**Endurance:**** 12**

**Agility:**** 18**

**Magic Power:**** 25**

**Magic Resist:** **20**

**State:**** Happy, Magical Exhaustion, Scared**

* * *

When I read my State, I suddenly froze and a chill spread anew. I gulped and looked behind me. What I saw was frightening. Rhéa's hair was levitating threateningly, and a vicious aura was spreading from around her. In a huge contrast, she was showing a very calm and sweet smile. Her eyes were closed and I suddenly had the feeling that I should be grateful for that fact.

"Epsylon…?" her words were calm, and absolutely chilling. I was still frozen while looking at her in terror. I gulped and tentatively replied.

"Y-y-yes?" No, my voice was absolutely _not_ squeaky.

"Did you already forget what I said about testing new abilities?" I was frightened by the malevolent aura around her, but I had the _very_ slight suspicion that she _might _be enjoying frightening me.

"N-n-no…?" And with those words, I felt like I had sealed my fate as the pressure and the terrifying aura intensified.

"So, you are telling me that you deliberately ignored my words!?" Ah, and now a question which has no real answer. Yes and I'm doomed, No and I'm doomed.

"N-n-o! I mean yes! No!… I'm sorry..." I muttered with my head bowed. I waited for some tense seconds before I felt her embracing me in a hug. Warmth spread all over my body before she ended the embrace. She looked at me sternly.

"Don't do it again." Those words held a threat, a promise of untold pain and I couldn't stop the massive shudder that broke through my body. I nodded cautiously and that true and kind smile blossomed on her face again. My Status had not gone away yet and I noted a change.

* * *

**Name:** **Epsylon Satsumei**

**Race:**** Human (?)**

**Age:** **17**

**LVL:**** 1**

**HP:**** 180/180**

**MP:**** 650/650**

**Strength:**** 15**

**Stamina:**** 15**

**Endurance:**** 12**

**Agility:**** 18**

**Magic Power:**** 25**

**Magic Resist:** **20**

**State:**** Happy, Terrified (Justified), Apprehensive**

* * *

She had restored my MP, that was probably why I felt that warmth when she hugged me. I looked at her with a slight true smile.

"Anyway, It is time. Epsylon, are you ready to explore a whole new world?" I nodded in answer "Good, you will appear in an inn and will have to register in the Adventurer's Guild. I'm sending you to a little town called Elysia."

I thought a little bit before asking her something.

"Why is there a question mark next to my race in my status?" she looked surprised, before a knowing smile etched itself on her face.

"You are now a shapeshifter, you can become whatever you want. After all, you only need mana to transform yourself, not to maintain the transformation, so you can be whatever you wish to become." I nodded thoughtfully.

"Goodbye, Epsylon. I'll be watching you." she said, and before I had the time to react, I opened my eyes to a wooden ceiling.

* * *

**(Roasted Boar Inn, Elysia, Atnos Kingdom)**

I opened my eyes and sighed. "The start of a new life." The room was bare. There was a bed, a chair, and a table. On the table rested a rucksack and a longsword. Ah, so I won't be defenseless. Thank you Rhéa. I took a look inside the rucksack to find a small bag full of silver coins, several changes of clothes, my clothes. Should I find it weird that I wasn't wearing my school uniform?

Instead, I was wearing a white t-shirt under a grey trench coat that hung to my calves, black cargo pants and grey tennis shoes. And I had about 5 times that particular outfit. I took the longsword and strapped it to my back, I also took my rucksack before going down into the inn's hall, which looked like a pub's interior. I sat down at the bar's counter and asked a single question.

"Hello, would you mind telling me where I can find the adventurer's Guild?" the barman looked at me, before he smiled.

"Sure lad, when you get out of the inn, go left towards the market. When in the market, go towards the biggest street and follow it to the end, it will lead you straight to the Guild." he answered. I smiled widely before going out. When I went towards the market, I saw a beautiful girl on the road. She had shoulder-length golden hair and amethyst colored eyes. She was also wearing an exquisite robe that was probably made of silk. She was carrying a staff in her right hand.

I was so entranced by that girl that I immediately saw the burly guy chopping her in the neck. I activated 'Shapeshift', not caring for who could see me, and I created claws in my fingers. It hurt like hell, but I thought it worth it. I endured the pain and the moment my claws were formed I ran towards the alley she was dragged in.

There were three guys in there, the burly guy was smiling in a lecherous way and I _really_ didn't like it. So I decided to interrupt their fun. I unsheathed my longsword tried getting their attention.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Huh? Get lost!" The burly guy responded in an aggressive manner. It seemed that he had no patience, his face was ugly. At the time I had wondered if he had a birth defect.

"Hn! Bullying such a beauty. What kind of monsters are you?" was my reply, I made sure to leak all the contempt I had for people like him in my voice.

"You got a problem with it, shorty?" asked the second aggressor, a lithe man with a sick face.

"Well, yes. I do." I started running towards them while preparing a strike. Apparently I was fast because the big guy didn't have the time to take the sword at his waist before he lost his left arm. He cried in agony before fainting due to the pain.

"Man, what a wimp he was..." I muttered while kicking him once in the nads, he let out a pathetic groan. I looked towards the two other kidnappers and saw that one of them, the lithe one from earlier, had just ran out from the alley. The other one was pale, and looking at me in fear. He had a sword out. I used Eagle Vision for a second to see if he was still an enemy, but he was flickering from red to white. I guess I could let him go.

"You should go if you don't want to end up like him." I said blandly while motioning to the burly guy. "And take him with you." I had just finished talking when he dashed out of here, dragging the burly guy behind him. I snorted at the cowardice, shapeshifted back to normal and sheathed my sword before turning to look at the girl I just saved from those guys, only to see her eyes open and staring at me. Her gaze was so intense that I'm pretty sure I blushed a little.

"Hey there, you okay?" I asked while helping her up. She smiled in thanks and nodded.

"Yes, thanks to you." she said gratefully, I smiled while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, I saw them knocking you out so I couldn't just sit there, so I helped." I said truthfully. People like them are scum, who knows what they would have done to her. Her smile widened and she bowed to me in a thankful manner.

"Nonetheless, it is thanks to you that I am safe. What can I do to repay you?" she asked while smiling widely, her voice sweet.

"You don't ha-" I was going to say 'You don't have to repay me', but she seemed to know it and stopped me with a harsh glare.

"What can I do to repay you?" She asked again, but her voice was less sweet, it had some edge to it. It seemed like she wasn't going to budge on this matter. I don't know why but it felt like she had given me a second chance and it felt like I shouldn't lose it.

"W-well, you could follow me to the Adventurer's Guild? I'm going to register there. The name's Epsylon by the way." I asked with a sweatdrop, she really didn't have to repay me so I didn't know what to ask for. She continued smiling and nodded.

"Sure, I was going there anyway, and my name is Seki Iyashi, please call me Seki" She said, surprising me. What a coincidence. We started walking to the Guild and talked on the way.

"So, are you a mage?" I asked while we were walking, she nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm able to do Fire and Healing magic." Wow, fire and healing? Those are good, I immediately let her know my opinion on it. She smiled at me, but shook her head.

"I'm just a novice for now, so my magic isn't that powerful yet. In fact, my healing is probably the strongest I have for the moment." She explained humbly with a smile, I noticed a sparkle in her eyes, it seemed that she enjoys talking about magic.

"Did you ever try lightning magic? It seems to me that it can be very versatile." I asked her. She nodded.

"I did try, but lightning is the most unpredictable of the elements, and one of the most powerful, so it is extremely taxing to use and even harder to control. The only time I tried, I almost killed someone without intending to and managed to knock myself out because of mana exhaustion." She explained while laughing sheepishly at the end. It seemed that we had arrived at the Guild while we were talking.

"We're here." she said as we approached. We entered and there was a lot of people sitting at tables, chatting. They had all sorts of weapons, from a Kusarigama to a Warhammer and Claymores. We went to the counter where a pretty woman with luscious black hair en vivid green eyes was writing on some type of paper. There was a thick stack of paper next to her.

"Excuse me, I would like to register as an adventurer." I called out. She lifted her head from her paperwork, and I think my breath hitched. She had sharp features and pointed ears, she was an Elf and a beauty. She smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course, please fill this form first." She said while handing out said form. It asked for my name, age, and race. I filled it out and gave it back to her, she inspected it before nodding and giving me a card.

"Place a drop of blood on this card please." I nodded and bit finger, letting a drop of blood fall on the card before the bite healed without even a mark, surprising me greatly. It was either a common occurrence or she just ignored it. The card flashed a blue light before becoming grey, writing appeared on it.

**Name: Epsylon Satsumei**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human (?)**

**Rank: Granite**

"As an adventurer, there are different ranks. It goes from Granite, Topaz, Amethyst, Ruby, Alexandrite, Emerald, White Opal and finally Diamond. The more quests you finish, the more you advance in the rankings. You advance faster depending on the rank of the mission." The Elf stated, She had appeared surprised at my race before smiling. "This card serves as identification and is recognized in most kingdoms." I thanked her before Yuna asked the same thing. She filled the form, received the card, dropped some blood on it and the writing appeared.

**Name: Seki Iyashi**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human**

**Rank: Granite**

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked Seki after we received our cards. We sat down at an empty table and ordered something to drink.

"Now? I want to improve my magic and control. I want to become stronger." she answered, and there seemed to be a fiery determination in her eyes. I wondered what drives her to be stronger. But I waited for her to tell me instead of asking outright.

"Is that so? Well, do you mind if I tag along with you? We could become a party." She seemed surprised at the offer, before a smile illuminated her face.

"Really? You want to create a party with me?" She asked, surprise and delight coloring her voice. I nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! We could be a great team, you are a mage and I can be on the frontlines. What's even better is that you can heal me if I get injured. Of course, I want to party up with you." I replied, grinning widely at her. She beamed at me and thanked me again. While drinking, I decided to do something important, I decided to tell her about who I am and what are my powers.

* * *

**A/N:** **So, that's another start to a story. It really is just a draft because I still have to think up a map of the world and everything that comes with it. Hope you enjoy it, and just like every 'story' posted in here, it is up for adoption if you think you can do better, as long as I'm credited for the idea and OC's that are taken from it.**


	7. I don't use Chakra 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece, or any techniques/abilities/jutsu you might recognise.

**IMPORTANT :** **This is not the full chapter, I am still working on it. I am considering making this fanfic a full one, in the same manner to 'Magic, Shinobi and LV'. Like other fics in 'My Stories Compendium', this one is up for adoption on the condition that the person that adopts it _actually_ finishes it and credits me for the start. I am sure you can see my idea just from reading this bit of the first chapter, but just in case : **

**The protagonist, which I named Atsutoki Ashina (Ashina is the family name, those that have the reference ;), is a person from Earth that died and was reincarnated with one wish : to be able to use all types of Haki. Meaning that he didn't choose to end up in the world of Naruto. The problem is Equivalent Exchange, he wanted to access a power that he normally shouldn't be able to, so he lost something of equal value : his power to use chakra.**

* * *

"Choices define us, they are part of our lives and change every outcome, they are what pushes us to take action.

Before each action comes a choice and after each action there is a consequence to said choice."

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Life doesn't matter**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked seriously at the man in front of him. Straight Ink-black hair tied in a ponytail that reaches his neck, sharp black eyebrows, white skin with a slight tan, almond-shaped seafoam green pupilless eyes and somewhat high cheekbones. With looks that would fit well on royalty, and height of 6"3', square shoulders and a grace in all actions, black kimono with a golden obi supporting two katana on the left hip. This man cut an impressive figure.

As he should, he is after all an ambassador from Tetsu-no-Kuni.

After he finished reading the scroll that this young man came to give him, and after analysing him, Hiruzen adressed him.

"Ashina Atsutoki-dono, do you know what lies in this scroll?" he asked the young man seriously. Atsutoki shook his head.

"I do not, Hokage-dono. Mifune-sama only told me that I was to go to Konoha, give you this scroll and wait for your answer." Hiruzen nodded, having expected it.

"In that case, you will have to come back tomorrow morning for the answer, Ashina-dono." Atsutoshi nodded, not surprised at all.

"Then have a good day, Hokage-dono." He answered, before going towards the door of the office.

"Likewise." was Hiruzen's answer, before Atsutoshi bowed and closed the door. Not two minutes passed before Hiruzen sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to enter through the window, Anko?" The mentionned Tokubetsu Jōnin chuckled sheepishly while closing the window she just entered through before shrugging with a smirk on her face.

"I lost count after the hundredth time, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen shook his head but smiled. Anko would never change.

"So, what troubles you?" Anko smiled and shook her head, curiosity shone in her pupilless brown eyes while she answered.

"Nothing, I just have a question. Was that a samurai that just exited the Tower?" Hiruzen nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yes, it was a samurai ambassador from Tetsu-no-Kuni. Mifune wants to strengthen the ties with Konoha and sent a samurai to teach lessons about them in the Academy and to teach Kenjutsu to the more apt for it." Wonder and curiosity shone in Anko's eyes, before a smirk made its way on her face.

"That means he's here to stay, right?" Hiruzen was a little confused, but nodded.

"If he accepts to stay here in Konoha, then yes. I will inform him of it tomorrow." Anko's smirk widened, before she could do or say anything, Hiruzen sighed.

"Please Anko, don't do anything, especially not pranks." Anko shook her head and scoffed, her smirk still present.

"Me? Prank him? Don't worry about it, I just want someone new to annoy. The only thing you should worry about, Hokage-sama, is the growing piles of paperwork in front of you." And with that, she disappeared. Hiruzen shook his head, already pitying the young man that had Anko's attention. He turned his own towards his desk and his eyes widened in disbelief. The paperwork had tripled, there were now three high piles of paperwork on his desk.

"How?" he sighed miserably before continuing his fight against his nemesis.

* * *

I sighed after exiting the Hokage Tower, meeting with the Sandaime Hokage was more stressful than I had anticipated. Even after 23 years in this world I am still not accustomed to seeing fictional characters in real life. While I am grateful for having been reincarnated in this world, it is still jarring for them to appear so different. Well, let's go eat something, I haven't eaten since the last time I stopped before arriving in Konoha. Hm~, what to eat ? I wonder, where is that ramen stand ? I can't come to this village and not try it.

I know I have ninja trailing me from the shadows, that is a given seeing that I'm not from here, but I had already identified where they were, so who else started to follow me? The 'voice' of this person has around the same power as some jōnin I had encountered, except it seems to have just a little less than the average I sensed… I let my left hand rest on one of my two katana : Jikangiri, its sister being Kūkansori. Time Cutter and Space Warper, together they form Genjitsu Wankyoku, or Reality Curve.

I stop walking after 5 minutes, because that same person didn't stop following me. I look at the exact spot the person is looking from with an eyebrow raised, I don't say anything because there are people on the streets, but I do mouth 'stop following me, non-ANBU'. Before continuing my walk and search for the ramen stand.

* * *

**(Ten minutes later, somewhere else in Konoha)**

I am lost. Seriously, this village isn't as portrayed in the manga and anime, it is a real labyrinth. I can understand it, because they are shinobi, but this is taking it to the extreme, you literally have to have lived all your life here to not get lost.

To make matters worse, my stalker. Well, the non-ANBU one, stopped stalking me in secret. Now she is just following me at a distance, not in the shadows anymore. Each time I snap my gaze towards her, she just stares at me and smirks. It is irritating, really irritating. I-want-to-wipe-that-smirk-off-her-face kind of irritating. The worst is, I know who she is.

Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jōnin of this village. Torture and Interrogation and Poison specialist, second snake summoner, also known for her… _slight_ sadism and habit to try to either terrify, arouse or seduce her victims. Or worse, all three of them. All around a powerful kunoichi and someone I'd rather not have as an enemy. Did I tell you that she was _absurdly_ hot ? Maybe I should have.

How can she not be ? Fairly tall at 5" 6', gorgeous black hair that has a blue tint which is tied in a spiky fanned-ponytail with bangs that frame her face and cover part of her Hitai-ate, warm pupilless mocha-brown eyes, heart-shaped face, pointed nose, and full pink lips. She wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam over a fitted mesh bodysuit from her to her thighs, a dark orange miniskirt, grey shin-guards and dark blue ninja sandals. Like I said, fucking beautiful, the problem is that in the manga and anime, mesh isn't like in this reality. Here, mesh armor is semi-transparent! Which means that everyone always has an almost full view of her breasts, which are nothing to joke about. Seriously, compared to what I was accustomed to in my last life on earth, what she packs is big. No outrageously, but big nonetheless. And she knows that I look ! It's infuriating because of that _damn smirk _!

I can see the amusement in her eyes, but also the curiosity in it.


	8. The Unknowing Source 1

**DISCLAIMER:** ** I don't own The Witcher, whether the novels or the games, and Assassin's Creed. I only own my PCs.**

**WARNING:** **This story is one of the rare ones in 'My Stories Compendium' that are not up for adoption! I intend to make this one a full story, with maybe even a 'parallel universe' to it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** A Swallow Appears**

My life was never an especially exciting one. My mom and dad both died about a year ago. My dad in a construction site he was the architect for, and my mom was killed in front of me just before a cop intervened. I inherited a lot from them, Their house, their money, and any physical object they possessed. It also includes heirlooms from times immemorial. That means that with all the money they accumulated, I won't have to work for at least another ten years.

Now, as a 20 years old, the only things I do every day are watching series, anime, and playing games. I do some martial arts I've been learning for years to keep myself in shape. That, and woodcutting. I live in the countryside in a big house with a large fireplace, so I need the wood for the winter. Sure, I can use the radiators, but I find it a loss of money, that and it doesn't help with my boredom like cutting wood old school style does. Let it never be said that Leonidas Cysal is a slacker, I just enjoy my comfort.

That's why I find myself outside my house in the backyard, about a hundred meters south, with just a white shirt, black pants, steel-toed boots, and gloves for protection. I'm swinging my axe at the tree in front of me, a pine of about fifteen meters, first hard swings perpendicular to the tree to create a deep incision. I stop just before I reach halfway into the tree, and start cutting again, but higher with a downward angle so the cuts join and I can get that chunk of the tree out.

Cutting wood like this is long, very long. Especially for someone like me, that is learning while doing it. But there's a problem. Since I've woken up this morning I've had the feeling that something is going to happen, something huge. That feeling has been getting worse since an hour ago, it's like a pit of dread in my stomach except lighter. Anticipation. I've prepared in case I'm in danger of someone.

My father used to tell me about the history of our family. It goes back hundreds of years ago. My family used to be a part of an organization that hunted the corrupt and protected innocents. It was called the Assassin Brotherhood. Our main enemies were of the Templar Order. But that's all in the past now, the Templar Order died at least a century ago, all its members killed. The Brotherhood was officially disbanded, but there are still families that were part of it that are active. My family wasn't active, we were still prepared, and dad still trained me to be as stealthy as possible, to fight, and to use our hidden blades, trained me in free-running. He instructed me in The Creed in case I would ever have to assassinate anyone.

Even more, the Brotherhood had encounters with monsters before. True monsters. Werewolves, Vampires among the most famous. It was discovered a little after the fall of the Romans that monsters were only vulnerable to silver. The swords carried by the Brotherhood have been Silver blades ever since. My great grandfathers were no exception. A silver blade of 89 centimeters with V-shaped guard with twists, black handle wrapped in thin chains with a Farrell in center of it. The pommel had an encrusted ruby in it, I always thought it had a bit of a glow. The sheath of the blade was black with some leather stripes. My great grandfather called it Beagaenye, it's supposed to mean 'Little Fire' in some ancient language. I just call it Aenye.

Of course, no monsters have been sighted for more than two hundred years, but there is no such thing as over-preparation. I may not really know how to use it to fight, but it always felt comfortable in my hands. It was currently resting on my back, its handle poking over my right shoulder. I sigh and clean my forehead of sweat.

"Damn, that feeling's getting worse, again." I mutter under my breath, before noticing something. The forest is calm, too calm. There were birds chirping and a slight breeze seconds ago. I crouch a little and place my hand on the handle of Aenye, trying to do the less sound possible while still being mobile. It is calm for another couple of seconds and suddenly a sound like a thunderbolt and air fanning a fire reverberates before I hear the sound of someone falling to the ground not far away.

I look around, making almost no sound for almost a minute. When looking behind a tree. A young woman with her white hair in a loose bun, pale white skin, a white shirt, a light brown corset, brown leather pants, and leather boots. A sword somewhat similar to Aenye lays next to her, its red sheath on her back. She has a dagger strapped to her waist.

Seconds pass as I look at her, I don't know why but something about her seems familiar. I approach her and immediately spot a gash on her left side, cutting her shirt and oozing blood. She is passed out and seeing the blood around, its probably the blood-loss. Reacting quickly, I use my left hidden blade to cut a part of my shirt apart and tie it around her biggest wound.

"It will do for now, but I have to get her home quickly." And that's exactly what I'm doing. I quickly turn her around and lift her up in a princess carry, making sure not to apply too much pressure on her wounds. When I arrive home, I set her in a guest room, clean her wounds (making sure to not ogle her, even if she's a looker, I'm no pervert), bandage her up and let her rest.

But that feeling of anticipation hasn't disappeared, when I touched her skin for the first time, a warm feeling spread from her, it was pressuring. Sort of like I'd imagine the pressure from someone's power may feel. I don't know what that power is, but that and the fact that she feels awfully familiar. I don't know why but I feel like things are going to change, very quickly.

That's why I'm currently in the attic. That's where my father kept our family's heirlooms and weapons as Assassins of the Brotherhood. I already have the hidden blades equipped, but my father always told me that should something happen, I could always use my great-grandfather's Assassin uniform.

In recent times, some of the Brotherhood's still active families wanted for the world to know the plight of our Brotherhood and created games about the struggles between the Templars and us. The historical events and the people in them were real. My great-grandfather's uniform would be a mix of Edward Kenway's and Connor's from the games. I decide to put it on to familiarize myself with it. It's obviously heavier than normal clothing, but not uncomfortable. My dad had told me that most of the protective bits were made of Kevlar, while the rest was less reinforced and simply leather so as to not restrict movement.

"Now, where did Dad put those instructions." I murmur, looking around the Attic. I'm looking for instructions for swordplay, and how to handle the hidden blades. I knew only the most basic of moves with them. That, and even if I've trained in some martial arts, I didn't use the Brotherhood's training methods. My grandfather told me when I was young that it was brutal.

"Aha! Found you!" I exclaim, looking at the combat forms. Parry, footwork, pirouettes, slashes, doubles, overheads, counters. I study each form and try to commit them to memory. I try each and every single one of them in my courtyard, familiarizing myself with them, trying to link them together in chains. I imagine an opponent, its movements, and what I react with. Aenye in my right hand, twirling, slashing, blocking, evading, redirecting.

I don't know why, but this feels natural, like I was meant to do this. Before I know it, hours pass, and the sun slowly dips on the horizon. I stop my training. I am caked in sweat, my uniform soaked in it.

Minutes later, I sigh in relief in my hot shower.

"I'll have to continue training like, this feels so great." I murmur. Training like this feels good, gratifying. I activate my washing machine, take a random black shirt and shorts before going to the kitchen. Actually, I make a very simple detour to the guest room, it is placed in the corridor linked to the living room and kitchen. First door to the right. I open the door gently and look at her.

I will have to replace the bandages later, but for now, I just check if she's still breathing and if she seems in pain or discomfort, before going to the kitchen.

I take potatoes, cut them in sticks by hand, cook two big steaks medium rare on a stove, season them with herbs, a bit of salt and it's finished. I put half of everything on a wooden tray and go, as silently as I can put it on the desk in the guest room, a transparent bell over it to keep everything hot f she happens to wake up.

I go back to the kitchen and take my portion in the living room to watch TV while eating. Over an hour later I check the time and see 20:21 on my watch. I decide to continue watching TV for a bit.

That's when I'm interrupted by the sound of footsteps, I look over my shoulder at the young woman entering the living room. Her gaze immediately sweeps the room, everything sharp, every exit, before focusing on me.

"You shouldn't be up with those injuries." I state calmly, turning down the volume of my TV. She looks at me before smirking.

"Those are nothing, flesh wounds heal fast." I make no further comment on them.

"Have you eaten what I left you in the guest room?" I ask her, she needs to eat if she wants to replenish her strength. She lifts an eyebrow at me, appearing incredulous.

"After waking up in a place I don't know, with a person I don't know? Did you really think I would eat it?" She seems amused, but that's not my case. I frown, it looks like I'll have to be direct.

"Look, you just appeared out of nowhere in my backyard with a great deal of noise, covered in wounds. Which I cleaned and bandaged if you hadn't seen. Hadn't I done so, you would have likely bled out hours ago. I don't know you, and even if you somehow feel familiar, why would I ever try to kill you?" Yes, I was a bit irritated. I had just saved her and she almost spits to my face that I could have poisoned her food? Sue me for being irritated. She seems surprised, before checking her wounds and returning my gaze with a slightly guilty look.

"Sorry, some people are after me, so I'm a little on edge." I soften a bit at that but become confused.

"It's alright I guess, I'm just a bit irritated. The name's Leonidas Cysal. Call me Leo or Leon, whatever's fine." She relaxes a bit more and nods at me.

"Cirilla, you can call me Ciri." That's when it all clicks for me. Her hair, her eyes, her sword, how she appeared out of thin air, her being chased. How!? How is she here? I thought she wasn't real? I mean, I know she's supposed to have the power travel through space and time, but that's ridiculous! It seems she saw the widening of my eyes.

"Damn! If it weren't for the circumstances, I would have said you were cosplaying." She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean cosplaying?" I ignore her question and ask her another.

"Your name, your full name. Is it Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon?" She looks at me shocked and confused, only to let out a serious nod, her brows furrowed and eyes sharp.

"How do you know that? I'm supposed to be in another world, a new one. Seeing the technology, I'm not wrong." I nod.

"You're not wrong. I take it you saw similar technology in some other worlds, right?" She nods, and I continue. "In this world, an author published a series of novels called The Witcher, it follows the adventures of Geralt of Rivia." Her eyes widen at this information, but I continue.

"You see, at the end of the last Novel, Geralt dies. Except that that world, your world, fascinated people so much that others decided to develop a series of games. The first starts after the Great War, Geralt of Rivia has amnesia after almost dying in 1270." She listens with rapt attention. "But the game that is interesting in your case, is the third and last installment. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt." Her eyes widen again at the title.

"It takes place in 1272. Geralt is looking for Yennefer because she contacted him. The Nilfgaardian Emperor, Emhyr var Emreis, is looking for you because you were seen for the first time in a while, chased by the Wild Hunt" Her eyes are wide, before she thinks about what I've said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that there's a game that tells the events of Geralt's life?" I nod, waiting for her to process this.

"The Wild Hunt, are they really after you?" She nods at me, her eyes serious.

"Yeah, they are. I'm sure you already know why." I simply nod.

"The Elder Blood. It explains the pressure, the power I felt from you when I touched you to bring you here." She seems confused at first.

"Wait, you sensed power from me?" I nod and start explaining.

"When I found you face-first in the dirt and saw your injuries, I torn my shirt up to apply pressure to the worst of them, I had to carry you here. When I first touched your skin, I felt a rush of warmth through my body. That's when I could feel the pressure coming from you." She nods, before asking me a question.

"Is there any magic in this world?" I smile and shake my head.

"Nah, only stories of it. There were monsters before. Werewolves, Vampires to cite the most famous. But they haven't been seen for more than two centuries." She stays contemplative for a minute.

"But if there isn't magic here, or not anymore, then why can I feel some from you?" I look at her confusedly, me? Magic?

"What do you mean, you can feel some from me?"

"Well, even if I can't control my powers well, I can still sense magic somewhat. I know there's a dome of magic around your house, but you radiate it constantly. It feels like a warm breeze that comes from you, it's comfortable." Her shoulders are completely relaxed, something I didn't see happen. She narrows her green eyes in concentration before pointing at my neck. I look at my neck, before looking back at her in confusion.

"There is magic coming from your necklace." I frown, a necklace? I never had one.

"What do you mean? I don't have a necklace." She looks at me confusedly, before her eyes light up and she reaches around my neck. I feel a weight I didn't know was there being lifted, I look in her hands. A thin silver chain supporting a ruby. Suddenly, the pressure I feel from her doubles, I flinch from it.

"See, that necklace is full of magic." I nod, I can feel it now.

"I think it was blocking the magic from around me. The pressure I feel from you has doubled, I can feel the magic from the necklace." She nods, inspecting the necklace further.

"Yes, but I think it also suppressed your magic, because the magic coming from you has skyrocketed. It's much denser. I think you're a Source, your parents knew it and gave you this necklace." I nod, it makes sense.

"You're probably right, tomorrow I'll go through my Mom and Dad's things again. See if I can't find anything about it." She nods at me with a smile.

"I'll help you with it, the magic around your house seems to keep our own from leaking outside. As long as I don't use my powers the Wild Hunt shouldn't be able to track me here." She seems to love the idea of not being tracked, seeing the big smile on her face.

"Thank whoever created it then. I don't fancy a bunch of power-crazy Elves showing up at my home, even less with the White Frost." I shudder a little thinking about it, a world-destroying blizzard.

"Anyway, you should go to eat and rest. Your wounds aren't healed yet." She nods at me, an honest and cute smile on her face, dimples on her cheeks.

"Thanks for saving me, I'd be dead if you hadn't taken me in. Probably from blood-loss or the Hunt." She doesn't wait for an answer before disappearing into the guest room. Meanwhile, I can feel my cheeks flare. That smile should be abolished, it's a terrifying weapon.

* * *

**(The next day, 7 AM. 3rd POV)**

That morning, Leo woke up bright and early. He had decided just before going to bed to do some exercises and to continue with the combat forms he had learned earlier. His uniform now dry, he had put it on and went for a jog around his property. It was a pretty big property and doing laps around it took some time. By the time he had completed five laps around, thirty minutes had passed. He then went back to his courtyard with Aenye, trying to remember the forms from yesterday. He could only remember half of them. He decided to practice those he remembered before looking at the instructions again.

Half an hour later, the sun had finally risen and Leo decided to stop training and to start preparing breakfast. He went to the kitchen and started the preparation for pancakes, with something to coat on them and orange juice, it would be a good breakfast. Just when he started to cook the pancakes, he heard the door to the guest room open. The handle had a distinct and somewhat squeak when using it that Leo took note to fix later.

"Good morning, slept well?" He said just as Ciri entered the kitchen, she smiled at him before answering.

"Like a baby, beds in worlds more advanced than mine are always very comfortable. What about you?" Leo returned the smile and nodded.

"I slept well too. Yeah, but thank God we don't have monsters anymore, otherwise sleeping too deeply would just be detrimental. No awareness makes for fine prey." Ciri nodded, before sitting on one of the stools surrounding the large kitchen worktop.

"True, no monsters. That's the first time that happened. In all the other worlds I've been, monsters were either prominent, or they had their own that were different from my world." Leo looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, that's the first world you've been to that doesn't have any monsters? Well, we don't need any. Humanity's greatest enemy will always be itself, monsters in all but name. Whether it's just the corrupt, the sick in the head, or any other circumstances, evil is evil, and evil attracts evil." He said gravely while placing on a platter yet another finished pancake. Ciri nodded before looking curiously at what he was making.

"So, what are you making?" Leo sent her a grin from over his shoulder.

"Pancakes for breakfast, with some jam I have in the fridge. Take your pick! I've got apricot, strawberry, raspberry, and rhubarb jams. If you don't want jam, there's always some chocolate spread." Following his advice, Ciri went to the fridge, opened it, and took the apricot jam pot. She paused as she was closing the fridge's door.

"And what will you have?" Without looking at her, he answered with some cheer in his voice.

"My favorite of course! Apricot, please." She smile and closed the fridge door while humming. She sat back down on the stool.

"Hm, you've got good taste." He looked at her and smile when he saw she only got the apricot jam out.

"Thanks! So do you, apparently. Just about finished with the last one. Take one of the first pancakes, should've cooled enough by now." She nodded, took a pancake, and started spreading apricot jam from the center of it with a spoon that was on the table. Leo sat down on the stool to her right and took a pancake of his own.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ciri looked at him for a moment, mulling over his question. It's been a long time since she last had a reprieve from the running and fighting, she glanced at him before sighing.

"I don't exactly know… It has been a long time since the Hunt started coming after me, and reprieves are rare and generally don't last long. I don't have exactly complete control over my powers, I can't exactly choose where I end up." Leo nodded, paying rapt attention while munching on a pancake, he was interested in what she could do.

"That's a sad life, constantly on the run. For something you can't quite control, too." he shook his head sadly, "I guess whether Human, Elf or Dwarf, Greed will always be present, like a parasite." he said, not noticing the heat in his own voice. Ciri certainly did, and it made her smile. She shrugged at him.

"Certainly, but I see plenty of good people willing to help me. I'm used to it now, anyway." He nodded, a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, you are. That's the problem, you shouldn't have to be used to be hunted for something you can't help." he said the frown now clear on his face. "I certainly won't refuse to help, life here is safe, if dull. You can stay here as long as you want, a life on the run is no life." She smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you, that means a lot." He just waved his hand in the hair.

"Don't worry about it, every normal person would do the same. The house sits empty anyway, I've lived here alone since my parent's death a year ago." His smile barely slipped while he mentioned it, but Ciri caught it.

"How did they die, if it's not too much to ask?" He frowned for a moment, before shaking his head with a sigh.

"No-fault in asking. My dad died in a construction site he was the architect for, crushed by a series of steel beams. My mother on the other hand, she was killed in front of me in a street. Seemed like a mugging at the time, but she was stabbed in the left lung, and then a second time. A policeman intervened but it was too late, she died choking on her own blood. Would have died of blood loss from the wound anyway." he explained, his shoulders a bit hunched, and the slightest tremor in his voice the only hints to his sadness. Ciri listened silently with a frown.

"Sorry for your loss." He just shook his head with a sigh.

"Thanks, I've finished grieving anyway. Went through all the damn stages, accepted it some time ago. It's just... hard sometimes, you know? Still kind of raw." Ciri nodded, knowing what it felt like. She knew that Yennefer and Geralt were still alive, but at the time, she saw them practically dead. Leo got up from his stool.

"Well, lost my appetite now. You can continue to eat if you're still hungry. I'm going to go find my parent's thing in the cellar." Ciri shook her head, sitting up too.

"Nah, not hungry anymore. Let me help you, it'll be faster looking for clues with two people." Leo smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure, never saying no to some help." As they walked, Ciri asked something that was on her mind.

"Hey, I wanted to ask. What's that you're wearing, it's not typically what I see people wear in technologically advanced worlds." Leo smiled at the question, he knew she had been curious about it.

"This is my great grandfather's Assassin uniform." This surprised Ciri.

"He was an Assassin?" Leo nodded, a smile on his face, and his chest slightly puffing out in pride.

"Yeah, a silent killer. Since the earliest civilization, the Assassin Brotherhood stood to protect the innocent and to tip the balance against the corrupt. The Templars were our biggest enemies. The Brotherhood itself was disbanded more than a century ago, but some families that were part of it are still active. Even if mine isn't active anymore, I still train in case someone would take the Templar's example and that I should become an Assassin like my great-grandfather. Since monsters were a big part of that history, most Assassins' weapons are made of silver. That includes our hidden blades." he finished while showing her a blade, activating it. She was surprised, an order of Assassins working for the good of humanity? That's new.

"Wow. There never was a faction like this in my world, one working for the good of humanity, against corruption." They had to stop the conversation there as they arrived at the end of the corridor, Leo opened a trapdoor that Ciri wouldn't have found unless he pointed it out to her. A stairway descended to the cellar.

It was every bit as expected. It was rather large, had a lot of space, some bottles of wine stocked. Something immediately caught Leo's attention. A chest that wasn't there before.

"That wasn't here a year ago." he said, pointing at the chest. The last time he had been here was a month after his parent's death. It was kind of big. They immediately tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"Don't you have a key for it?" Leo shook his head.

"No, it wasn't there a year ago. I did a count of everything my parents left me, this wasn't one and there was no 'special key' either." Ciri looked pensive for a second.

"Maybe there's a clue somewhere on it." Together they examined the chest, looking for some kind of clue. Ciri was the one who found it. Near the lock, there was a strange symbol.

"There! That's a rune. I saw it a couple of times in some rituals." Leo looked at her, a bit disturbed.

"We don't have to do a ritual to open it, right?" Ciri shook her head.

"No, I remember that in every ritual it was in it was bloody. Try to put some of your blood on it." Leo nodded, activated his left hidden blade, and pricked a finger on his right hand, smearing the blood that came out on the rune. It glowed a white-blue color before there was an audible click.

"Looks like you were right. But I'm not comfortable with the fact that my parents had the knowledge of a rune mostly used for rituals..." Ciri could understand where he was coming from, she didn't like most rituals either. Leo opened the chest, inside it laid a dozen, they seemed old books and were completely covered in dust.

"This looks like it's been here for a long time. More than a year, that's for sure." Leo nodded, it looked old. He saw a letter on one of the books, he took it.

"'_To my son, Leonidas Cysal. From your mother.'_ Let's read it." Ciri nodded and flew through an old book while listening to him.

"'_My darling son, _

_If you are reading this, it means that I died and that you are now at least twenty years old. _

_I can barely imagine how you will look like at that age. Right now you are only a year old, __with chubby cheeks, hair somehow cream-white, eyes the color of amethyst__ and the light of my life. I am writing this letter in case I do not survive until your twentieth birthday when I will inform you of your abilities. You see, I am a sorceress._

_Magic exists in our world but has gotten incredibly rare. __With its disappearance, so did the monsters __disappear__. I am now one of ten last s__o__urces on the planet. You, one the other hand, have a greater destiny. Your potential is nearly limitless. You are special. A source can be found by their high magical reserves and the struggle they have to control their abilities at first. Even then, we must use incantations to fuel our intent for our spells to function. You are different. Yesterday, you didn't like the dark of the room you were in and wanted some light. Without an incantation, you summoned a fireball, didn't even faze you. You can control magic with your imagination, the first human to do so._

_That is without mentioning your other great gift, you are the first completely human shape-shifter. __It seems you already have some control over it. __ Last week you saw a cat and transformed into it, and when you were younger even, you transformed into a little me! You completely shifted your body to a girl's, including organs, something thought impossible until you did! _

_So you see, __your destiny awaits. Your future glorious, full of battle and victory. There are two instances you could have found this chest._

_The first, you reached twenty and I showed you its contents. But since you are reading this, it means it is the second option._

_Each and every person is linked with at least one other by destiny. The second way for you to find and unlock this chest is for my dream to realize. An injured swallow has found itself on your doorstep and you will shelter it, but her hunters will be relentless. They will bring with them the White Frost and you will be forced to flee. Your only saving grace is to follow the swallow to her home __and recreate the Path of Eagles__, but whatever you do, you have to protect her._

_Since your powers are so potent, I will create a necklace that should '__seal' them until your twentieth birthday. But beware, the Protection around our home is charged by me every day. It means that when I die, it will deteriorate until it stops working. I have done some tests and once fully charged, it takes a year and a half to shut down. In this chest are some tomes on magic spells, on runes, rituals, and magic control._

_Lastly, know that your father and I love you deeply and are proud of you._

_Your dear mother, who loves you with all her heart._

_Rayphia__ Cy__sal__ nee __Cynubra.'_"

They stood in silence, shocked by what they learned. Leo was the first one to react.

"Wait, so all those weird dreams I was having since my birthday were about you!?" he said, incredulous. Ciri snapped out of her shock, curiosity appeared in her gaze.

"What were you dreaming about?" Leo narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Well, the most common was of a swallow getting chased by rapidly advancing frost, and followed by a white wolf." Ciri nodded, so it was her getting chased by the Hunt and followed by Geralt.

"Then there was a woman with red hair. Not orange kind of red, but like a fire was on her head, she was talking to a white wolf. I don't know how but somehow that one irritated me." Once again, Ciri nodded. A woman with fire-red hair, maybe Triss? To be talking to Geralt might have to be. But why would it irritate Leo?

"And then..." he trailed off, shaking his head, a dusting of pink on his cheeks that Ciri failed to notice. "I don't remember the last one, it happens often." he lied smoothly.

They stood in silence once again.

"So… Looks like we're connected by Destiny, that I'm a source with some powerful abilities which somehow includes shape-shifting, and that this house won't be as safe three months from now..." he trailed off lamely before sighing. "Somehow, I don't know why but I'm torn between cheering for the fact my life won't be as boring, and just ignoring everything that happened today." Ciri nodded, all of this was overwhelming information.

"I guess if what your mom has written is true, we'll have to train and prepare and flee when the Hunt arrives." Leo nodded at her assessment, looking at a pair tome called 'The Five Elements' and 'The Secret to Controlling your Magic'.

"True, I guess that means we start training this afternoon. For now, we have to relocate that chest to the living room." Ciri nodded, it'd be a hassle to go back and forth to take a tome.

* * *

**A/N:**** And the first chapter to another story. Another interesting one. Now, I have tons of ideas for this one, Assassin's Creed and The Witcher being some of my favorite franchises, and I plan to make this one a full story. ****Prepare for a time-skip of three months, I'm planning to unravel that training during the story. If you find the dialogue between Ciri and Leo to be awkward, it's natural. Ciri ends up in a new world and learns there are novels and games about Geralt's life and incidentally, her life. Leo learns that he has magic, is a shape-shifter, a source, that other worlds exist, that he has to leave his own if he wants to survive, and finally that his destiny is linked to at least Ciri's. So I think their conversations being awkward at best considering they don't truly know each other at all while being stuck together, for now, is justified but expect that to change a little after this chapter.**

**Now, in the second chapter after the time skip, there are two roads, I can either separate the two when they arrive in Ciri's world (not difficult, portals can malfunction). Or they stay together. The two could be very good choices. I don't exactly know, I've got ideas for the two. Maybe I'll separate the two plots to make two stories, one the original, the other a 'parallel dimension' of the first.**

**Please review, I need feedback on this!**


	9. Harry Potter and Soul Magic 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Undertale, they are respectively the property of J.K Rowling and Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

**November 5th 1994**

Harry James Potter felt miserable, ever since his name was spat out by the Goblet of Fire he has been ostracized by the whole school. Oh, part of the Gryffindors were happy that one of the champions was of their house, but they were furious at Harry for 'Cheating his way' into it. Even his best friends had abandoned him. Ron had immediately gone red and accused him of wanting more glory to his name, when he _knew_ that Harry hated his name! As for Hermione, well she didn't say anything. She was just, there… Not helping him, not defending him, just like those professors that she loved so much.

He snorted and shook his head, thinking about this school of turncoats and hypocrites will only distract him, which was exactly what he didn't need. What he needed right now was to prepare for the First Task, he didn't know what it was, only that he would probably have to face some kind of monster. Which is why he was currently in the library, looking for information on the most dangerous monsters. He had a lot of books on the subject around him.

'_Monsters and their classification: what to expect'_, a book written by the ministry on the most dangerous monsters and their general classification.

'_The Monster-Book of Monsters_', the book meant for all years of Care of Magical Creatures class.

Those were only two examples of what books he had around him. He had sneaked in the restricted an hour ago, and found a little white book titled '_Monsters and their Magic: The Magic of the Soul_'. Of course it was only little when compared to the other two, it was after all still a tome. Finding the title very intriguing, he opened it and to his surprise, it wasn't Charmed with an Alarm Charm. Knowing that he didn't have to go to classes and that he needed the self-study to survive the First Task, not to mention the entire Tournament, Harry decided to head out of the library under his Invisibility cloak and find an empty classroom to read.

'_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, humans attacked the monsters abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness: having their Soul absorbed by a monster._

_Yes, because Souls truly do exist. The Soul is the very essence of one's being, whether one is human or monster. It is where Humans and Monsters truly differ. A Monster's Soul is weak and is mostly made of magic and positive emotions, such as love, hope and compassion, which is why it becomes harder for monsters to fight when they are not inclined to do so. It composes the entire being of a monster. It is why a monster's body vanishes with their soul after death, leaving only ashes in their demise._

_Contrary to a monster's soul, a human soul is much stronger, and so does not need any of these traits. It is made of very little magic compared to a Monster's Soul, which is the reason why Ghosts (Souls of the dead that have enough to stay on this plane of existence) are made of magic, but cannot do any. Each human's soul comes in a different colour, signifying a different dominant trait. A human's soul is not the entirety of their being, but rather their essence is housed in their body, which is why both persist after Death, and why Humans are stronger when it comes to physical attacks._

_As stated above, Human Souls have different dominant traits, which are associated to their colours:_

_\- Green is for the Trait of Kindness, it is associated with shielding, cooking, and healing._

_\- Blue is for the trait of Integrity, it is associated with dancing, jumping, rhythm and music and gravity._

_\- Purple is for the trait of Perseverance, it is associated with traps, note-taking, problem-solving, analysis, and intellect._

_\- Yellow is for the trait of Justice and associated with sharpshooting and accuracy._

_\- Orange is for the trait of Bravery and associated with fighting and attacking._

_\- Cyan is for the trait of Patience and associated with meditation, inner peace and memory and bones._

_\- Red is for the trait of Determination and associated with your intent, pain threshold, the will to live and knives._

_All human souls have these traits in different quantities, the most present influences the colour of one's soul. It is speculated that a soul could have multiple colours, but that would require the balance of at least two traits. _

_A human Soul grows in strength only by experience, the more you experience in your life, the stronger your soul will be. This author strongly recommends to be careful, because certain experiences can taint your soul, and with enough taint, it becomes corrupt, robbing away one's sanity._

_To see your own soul, you must be able to judge your own actions, and meditate on them, to discover who you are. It is the only way to see your very own Soul. However, to see another person's soul, you must learn one of the only spells present in this tome: _

_Soul Sight Charm:_

_Incantation: Visus Anima _

_It is a spell based solely on your intent. You must want to be able to see another's soul, you must desire it, you must imagine it, you must will it before speaking the incantation and pointing your wand to your eyes. The next time your eyes are open, you will see every monster or person's soul. To be more accurate, you will see the traits they have and you will be able to determine in what amount they have said trait. It is also possible to judge the primary traits of someone by the colour of their eyes, as they are the window to the soul, but this method is not very accurate._

_This spell lasts until its counter is cast:_

_Soul Blindness Charm_

_Incantation: Anima Caecita_

_Just like the Soul Sight Charm, it is based solely on your will. You must want your vision to return to normal. You must desire it, imagine it and will it before speaking the incantation while pointing your wand to your eyes. It is used to cancel the Soul Sight Charm, but could also be used to cancel other vision-altering charms and curses._

_I can already imagine that you are curious about Soul Magic. Does it really exist? What are its effects? How do you use it?_

_If the Soul exist and Magic exists, obviously Soul Magic exists. Except it is very different from normal magic. For instance, wands are mostly unneeded, only intent matters except for the two spells above and the infamous Killing Curse, which instantly severs the connection between the soul and the body, thus destroying both. Yes, it doesn't just kill, it destroys the soul, making it impossible for the soul to manifest as a ghost._

_A Human can do Soul Magic by changing their 'Soul Mode', purposefully using one of your traits as a focus for your magic, which explains the lack of a need for a wand, staff, necklace, ring or bracelet._

_The Soul Modes correspond to their coloured Trait:_

_-Green Mode, makes all defensive and healing magics several times more powerful, but physical movement is severely hampered, giving the need to directly confront the attack directly. A person in Green Mode will deal more damage to those whose Soul is tainted or corrupted._

_-Blue Mode, the power and speed of attacks stays the same, but they cost a bit less power to use. When in blue mode, you cannot be in the air, giving immunity to some spells like Alerte Ascendare and spells of locomotion like Mobilicorpus, but it also means that it is harder to jump._

_-Purple Mode makes you focus on what is in front of you only, meaning that you can only dodge to the sides, but all spells that go in a straight line will be faster and easier to cast and chain together. It isn't practical when outnumbered._

_-Yellow mode completely rids the need for a magical focus, enabling you to cast spells from anywhere on your body. In this mode, casting is faster, but the power in the spells is lessened in compensation._

_-Orange Mode, enhances all physical capabilities several fold, including the capability to entirely ignore the pain from most attacks. But it also rids you of your sense of danger._

_-Cyan Mode, all attacks in this mode will go through an immobile enemy without hurting them, but are more powerful and more painful to a moving enemy. Useful to trap people afraid of pain._

_-Red Mode, the more the soul is tainted, the more this mode enhances the power and speed of the individual and his magic. May cause someone to survive a fatal injury when in use._

_Every person is more attuned to a certain mode than others, it is represented by the colour of the individual's soul. _

_To actually use Soul Magic, you have to know yourself, you have to know your Soul, which is why meditation is extremely important. Another type of magic useful to learn Soul Magic is Occlumency, as it is useful in concentrating, sorting your memories and also presents the need to meditate.'_

"No Way! That's so useful!" Harry exclaimed after reading the introduction. But hesitated to learn from this book as it looked like it took a really long time to do so. He shook his head at the thought, Soul Magic would be useful to know what a person is like, and while in fights for his life, which Harry knew he would have several at least this year.

All he knew is that he would start to meditate from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Another introduction to _another_ story!? What am I doing you would ask. Well it's simply that I have way too many ideas and write them as they come. It is frankly frustrating as it is like nobody has those types of ideas. The worst is that I don't even have ADHD! I can just imagine how worse it would be *shudders*. Anyway! This story is also up for adoption as I have other things to do and let's be frank: writing isn't exactly what I'm good at. Which is why PLEASE share this so someone can adopt those stories and make them beautiful.**

**Of course if you want to Adopt one of my stories, please credit me for at least the idea of it (what you do with the rest of the story is your problem) and send me the link to your own make of it so I can read those masterpieces!**


End file.
